Judgeless
by Yakamaniac
Summary: Another story of L4D2 focusing around 3 OC's and there battle, they run into two other survivors. Ellis x Nick, OC x OC.
1. Before infection 1

Chapter 1: Before infection 1

**Just before I start I would like to point out I'm going for another story based around OC's but as the norm will have Nick and Ellis. I decided to do 2 chapters for before the infection and the rest during, just so you get an idea who the OC's are.**

_In a school in Savannah two new students have joined, Carley Coalstane and Axel Briggs, they both moved down from New York now that there foster parents no longer want to care for them, both abandoned by there parents, they've had to go through life's troubles with nothing but there friendship._

_Both 16, they've known each other since they were 4 years old, Carley the rebellious outrages one of the two. Axel the quite, caring shy type. There bond is like brother and sister, they treat each other as best friends and siblings, its rare they fall out but when they do it's not for long._

In a classroom on the west side of the school, a medium height girl with blonde hair, white shirt, leather over jacket, black skirt, leather gloves and small heeled black shoes is following a slightly under weight middle aged man. "Mr. Joyce?" She asked, everyone would snigger and laugh at his name anytime it was mentioned the jokes never got old.

"Yes Carley?" He said continuing walking, "Where's Axel?" She asked with a pout folding her arms like a 5 year old, the teacher sighed "I know you two are used to being together all the time but you need to meet new people" She felt like laughing in his face at the remark, nether of them seemed to make new friends easy, it would be harder now, there in a city which they had not even heard of before 3 weeks ago.

They know no one from the town, even there accents are totally different, she was not looking forward to the class, and she knew they would glare daggers at her. But she was more worried about Axel; unlike her self he couldn't exactly handle himself like her.

The male teacher stopped in front of the door and opened it, "This is Carley Coalstane, she just moved down from the north" The teacher smiled, he gestured with his other hand for her to walk in. She followed, as soon as she walked in, she felt there stares…

"Pick a seat Carley" The teacher didn't even look at her and put on a fake smile. "Jackass" She thought to herself.

The male teacher walked out the room and she found a seat and sat down, staring at the front of the glass immediately taking no interest and lost in her thoughts.

"Hey your names Carley right?" She heard a guy's voice behind her; she could just tell he was the bully type… "Wow you know my name" She smirked, "Hey just trying to…" Before he could even continue the polite gentlemen act she cut him short. "Don't try me" She turned around and glared into his face.

He turned to his 'friends' they started whispering and laughing, she continued back to her own business.

In a class room about 5 doors down from Carley's, Axel got seated. He was shaking, his was trembling. He knew someone was gonna say something to him… he just knew it and it wasn't gonna be nice.

His eyes gazed to the person next to him; "Hey" the other male said smiling. "Hey" Axel returned the nervous smile, they boy could see Axel was literally crapping himself at how nervous he was, Axel was desperately trying not to show it.

But then Axel heard a voice behind him, "I think he's some sort of fag" Axel knew it, someone had to say something they don't even know him and is he that easy to read?

He knew he could trust Carley with that secret, he could trust her with his life, and she was like a protective big sister as a best friend.

He felt a hand from behind tap on his shoulder, he turned around. To be met by the face of he could tell a complete 'douche bag'. Some sort of stud, playboy and bully. "What's with the hat?" The male laughed.

Axel wore, a plain black hat, he saw the rednecks across town were them and he thought they looked good so he decided to wear one and he wore it. He also had, a plain black t-shirt to match his hat and black jeans. Around his neck he wore a chain necklace he got from Carley, it had sort of a cheesy reason behind but he didn't mind.

_A bond tighter than chains, friends forever and secrets locked in the mind never to be repeated unless allowed._

Axel had quite long (down to his ears) Hazel brown hair, but most of it was held up by his hat. He just turned away holding back tears, he didn't want to show himself crying in front of the whole class on his first day and he was 16…

He took one more look at the male next to him, quite tall but only a little bit taller than Axel, same sort of hair length, he wore a brown t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked at Axel with worry in his eyes.

He felt his hand on his shoulder, Axel lifted his head up and looked at him, "What's you name?" The boy asked with a soothing smile, they both hoped no one was looking at them. "Axel… what's yours" There was a rather uncomfortable pause to return the question. "Corin" He smiled, his voice was like an angels, which matched his body.

His body was well tonned with a fair amount of muscle "Much like Axels but he didn't like to brag" His bronze tan added to the beauty of him, he had amazing brown eyes which Axel would get lost in, in a matter of seconds.

The bell rang and Axel almost jumped out of his seat, he waited until everyone left, Corin seemed to wait with him. "Hey Axel what you got next?" Corin smiled, "Erm Science with Mrs. Hover" Axel red out of his time table. "Hey same here come on I'll walk ya" Corin smiled grabbing Axel's wrist and they started walking, Axel's cheeks went pink.

Next lesson passed fairly quickly, Axel and Corin got to know each other a little better, they still got an odd remark from across the classroom but Corin always made Axel feel better.

It was lunch, Axel and Corin met Carley when she was sitting down. "You still not eating?" Axel asked, Carley nodded "Ive already ate… who's your friend?" Axel's cheeks went pink "Corin".

"Hey nice to meet you" Corin smiled, Carley returned the smile. "So anything happen in class?" Carley asked her face changing. Axel dropped his head slightly. She stood up smashing her fists against the table "Who was it!" She shouted, Axel didn't want to say anything he just looked at Corin hoping he would answer. "Peter Bright" Corin mumbled while pointing to the douche bag they know and 'love'.

Carley stomped over and grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt, pulled him from his chair and threw him to the ground, "What the hells your problem!" He shouted, "You bullying my friend don't even think about doing it fucking again!" Carley's face looked angry, she stomped on him punched him in the face multiple times and kicked him in his guts a lot. After a while she got bored…

She walked back over to the table and sat down with a smirk on her face, "He wont be bothering you again" Axel nodded in reply. "And if he does, he'll get an even harder ass kicking" She laughed.

It was only there first day and a lot happened, after that day at school Axel invited Corin out and Carley decided to join. "So did you make any new friends today?" Axel smiled at Carley. "Pfft suppose I made one, Crystal Hurnen but I only get one lesson with her" Corin smiled in reply. "So Corin what was it like before we came along?"

"Quite different, I would sit on my own, I still have other friends but I don't really talk to them much"

"Did you get bullied?"

"Not really just that jackass saying things"

There was a slightly awkward silence between the three, "Hey do you wanna come back to our place?" Axel smiled at Corin. Carley burst out in laughter, "What?" Axel's cheeks went pink. Carley shook her head and continued walking. Axel looked at Corin; he just smiled and chuckled, "Sure sounds fun".

Around 15 minutes later they were in there new house, there new parents were out, the three of them were sat downstairs watching TV, some action movie was on they didn't really take any interest.

"So Corin, how long you lived here for?" Axel asked, "All ma life" Corin smiled, "Really you don't have an accent like everyone else?" Carley tilted her head. "Yeah my family come from the north but ah was born here and live here" Corin replied.

"So where did you guys live?" Corin returned the question, "We lived in New York then our foster parents didn't want us anymore so we got moved down here" Axel was trying not to gaze into Corin's eyes.

They sat in silence watching movies until it came to 10: 30 pm. Axel was a asleep, resting his head on Corin' shoulder, the rest of his body was cuddled up against the male, Corin had his arm wrapped around him keeping him close and warm.

Carley looked over, "You guys hittin' each other yet?" she laughed. Corin smirked, his face went pink. "I dunno, I wanna' but I dunno I've only known you two for a day, and I'm sat in your house watchin movies" Corin scratched his head with his free hand.

"Does it matter? Come on look at you two" She said roller her eyes, "Hey it's called being nervous" Corin laughed, "Does your dad even know you're here?" Carley asked, Corin sighed "Yeah but he wants me home soon" Corin looked sad. "Give him a call and say your crashing here if you want" Carley tossed the phone at him.

Corin typed his dad's number, Carley watched the TV waiting for his convocation to finish, and then suddenly she felt the phone landing on her lap. She looked at Corin; he was smiling cheek to cheek. "You crashing?" She asked, his grin faded into a smirk and nodded.

It wasn't long before all three teenagers were asleep, Carley lying down on the longest sofa. Axel and Corin on a slightly smaller one, Corin now resting his head on top of Axels, his arms wrapping around Axel seemed to have shifted in between Corin's legs. Axel was still snuggled up against him.

**I thought that chapter went pretty well :D still I cant wait to get into the infection chapters ~~ but I'm gonna one more chapter of before then its going into during.**


	2. Before infection 2

Chapter 2: Before the infection 2

That morning Carley was the first to wake up, lucky enough it was Saturday, and she looked at the time. 11:30pm.

She decided it was time to get changed, she trotted up stairs into her room, just a plain white shade to cover her walls with wood furniture her bed had black covers and a giant teddy bear made from leather. She opened her wardrobe and got changed. She wore yellow chequered over jacket, another white-t shirt but this one had a heart with an arrow on it in the middle. She put on a slightly longer than a mini black skirt. She changed into another pair of white socks.

Shuffling over to her desk, she decided to put one skull ear ring in and the other one a bright pink heart. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, her bleach blonde natural hair shining in the sun light. Blue eyes bouncing back at each other through the mirror just screaming beautiful. Carley really had two faces, a tough rebel woman and a rough but gentle hearted teenager.

She heard movement downstairs; it couldn't have been there new parents. Come to think of it, she'd only saw there new parents once, they hadn't come home yesterday she suspected. They were out of town yes but they said they would be back by now…

Things were staring to get too strange for Carley's liking, the whole green flu news spreading across the nation infecting cities around the north. The news mentioned people fleeing the north are brining the infection south. Carley really didn't know what to think of the situation of the green flu spreading across America, she was hoping they would get moved to somewhere like England but apparently luck wasn't on her side, life seemed more aimed at Axel than anything.

After a few minutes of thinking to herself she decided to go back downstairs, Axel and Corin were asleep. She sighed, now she thought about it, she's happy they moved down to the south, just look at Axel and Corin…

She could only smile at the sight of them, huddled so tightly, now Carley didn't believe in the met by fate crap but something just something about those two brought it to mind.

She walked over to what was her makeshift bed last night and sat back on while turning the TV on, she heard someone shift to her right, Corin opened his eyes, and his first sight was Axel not even moved a little bit since he snuggled up.

"He's always asleep the longest" Carley laughed, Corin almost jumped out of his skin, "Didn't mean to scare you" Carley smiled.

Axel fidgeted then opened his eyes, he looked around where he was, his eyes opened wide and he jumped up. Carley laughed, but Axel and Corin's faces turned as red as a tomato.

Carley jumped out of the sofa when she heard the telephone ringing, she ran across the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is my son Corin there?" The males voice was gruff and sounded like a man around the age of mid 40s.

"Yeah"

Carley tossed the phone to Corin.

"Hello?"

"Are you safe?"

"Erm yeah Dad what's up"

"Have you not heard?"

"Heard what? Come on dad your scaring' me?"

"Your mom, she caught the green flu, it seems the whole block has, Corin if you're safe there I want you to stay there"

"Dad…"

"Corin listen to me STAY where you are or take your friends and get out of town!"

Before Corin could even reply he heard screaming and the phone cut off, Corin's face dropped in colour and his smile faded long ago.

"Corin?" Axel moved closer to the saddened male, the tears building up in his eyes weren't hiding all that well. At an instant Corin wrapped his arms around Axel allowing his tears to fall, Axel brushed his right hand up and down his back softly trying to form at least some comfort.

"There going to be alright" Axel tried to make him feel better, but he hardly even believed his own words, Carley just released an overly long and loud sigh, she couldn't say anything to make him feel better.

"Guess I'm staying here for a while" Corin's voice was almost drained of any sort of happiness; "Come on It wont be that bad" Axel smiled putting his hand on Corin's shoulder.

A news broadcasting on the TV caused them to stop and just stare at the TV, "This is breaking news, green flu has reached the northern sectors of the southern region, it is advised you stay in your homes, stay clean and do not contact anyone with the virus" the blonde female news reader reading the print out with a face of terror then finishing with a fake smile.

"Carley?" Axel's voice sounded nervous…

"Yes Axel?"

"Do you think…?"

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think Alex and Mary have caught green flu…?"

"Wouldn't surprise me there germ magnets" That was suppose to be a joke Axel assumed, but no one not even Carley was laughing.

"At the centre town motel, authorities have created an Evac station that will guarantee safety to all who attended, local police are working to create paths to the Evac safe, but in case of an emergency bring a source of defence" The woman smiled, then Carley switched the TV off…

"Alright in an hour we MOVE on out of here I'm not sticking around any longer" Carley repeated four times while running between rooms grabbing various objects.

**Shorter than most of my chapters but I cant wait to go into the infection chapters so here you are :DD**


	3. Case closed

Chapter 3: Case closed

Carley searched the house for any weapons they could find and luck was on her side, her old guitar that she wouldn't mind smashing some heads up with, an Axe kept in the garage and a pistol she found in a draw hidden in there parents room.

"Anyone knows how to use a gun?" Carley asked placing the gun in between Axel and Corin, "I do" Corin smiled picking it up, Carley tossed the Axe at Axel. "Hm Ironic isn't it" He laughed.

"I suppose if we make it quick we shouldn't run into anything or anyone right?" Corin asked, he sounded really nervous, Carley could see he was shaking. "We'll be alright" Axel smiled placing a hand on Corin's shoulder, "Alright Me and Axel on the sides and Corin you're in the middle!" Carley ordered kicking open the front door.

In a matter of seconds they were in there formation jogging down the street on there way to the hotel, every thing outside was, different from yesterday, windows smashed, houses on fire, people screaming bleeding to death, people biting each other…

"To the left!" Axel shouted, Carley swung her guitar and smashed the infected in front of her straight in the forehead; a blonde woman with tanned skin came running towards them, she was covered in blood and screaming for help! "Help me my husband attacked me I need help!" After a few seconds of silence she fell to the ground…

"There was nothing we could do" Carley muttered walking away, Axel and Corin looked at each other, shrugged then followed.

"How much further?" Axel asked, "About 3 more blocks away" Carley's eyes were elsewhere watching encase any infected tried to attack them.

Corin felt something slimy wrap around his waist, it started to pull him towards an open smashed window; he looked at what was pulling him, a tongue? He saw Axel and Carley run up to what ever was pulling him. There was a large cloud of smoke once it seemed it was killed, Axel and Carley were coughing loudly and violently.

They emerged from the smoke filled room, "What was that thing?" Corin couldn't register or think of anything that had a tongue that long! Before the other two had any time to reply there was a odd gurgling noise from behind them, Carley jumped back when she was almost splashed by a stream of green bile being vomited towards her!

She jumped back with a loud scream of disgusted, Corin quickly drew his pistol and shot the extremely over weight boil covered infected in the head, and its giant gut exploded sending bile in all near by areas. "Run for it!" Axel screamed.

The screams and roars of the infected were heard as hundreds of infected from all the near by blocks came running towards the three.

They made a run towards the Hotel, Corin shooting any infected he could with his pistol, reloading when necessary.

They finally reached the hotel, most of the hoard was cleared off by then but they were still heavily out numbered, they made a sprint towards the door labelled "Stairs" they all ran into the stair way, Axel slammed the door behind them to delay the infected.

The three teens staring running up the stairs at full speed, closing every door they came across to delay infected, they came to floor 34 it seemed the end of the stairwell but not the roof. "We have to go through the corridor!" Carley ordered pointing towards the open door at the top of the stairwell, the corridor they were in wasn't very long but it had a hand full of infected roaming.

Corin startled them all by shooting one in the head, they all turned there heads and ran straight towards them, Carley smacking them with her guitar, Axel slashing with his Axe and Corin shooting the stragglers behind the seem to be small hoard.

"Come on the stairs are just over there!" Carley shouting pointing to another door labelled stairs on the other side of the corridor, It wasn't long before they were met by the welcoming cool air and sun.

But they were too late; in front of there eyes the choppers took off, "HEY WERE OVER HERE!" Carley screamed waving her hand at the helicopters, there was multiple loud explosions from the lower floors, "That's not good…" Axel's eyes widened at the sounds. They heard two pairs of foot steps running up the stairs, Corin held his gun pointed at the door, it swung open.

They weren't met by two infected, they were met by two males, a made looking around mid thirties, he wore a plain white suit, blue dress shirt, jelled back black hair. There was another man with him, he looking younger early twenties maybe? On his head a blue and white cap, yellow bull shifters shirt, and a pair of overalls.

"If you're looking for rescue you've just missed it" Carley gave a cold look at both men, "Oh fucking great" the man in the suit shouted. The younger man just looked down at the ground, "Care telling us who you two are?" Carley asked.

"Ma' names Ellis, you can call me El if you want but I think it sounds like a girls name" The man in the yellow shirt smiled, Carley could tell he was going to get annoying if they spent more than a day together, the older man turned around. "Nick" He said with no emotion in his voice. "So wha about you three?" 'Ellis' grinned.

"Carley" She muttered glaring daggers at him.

"Axel" He returned the smile.

"Corin" He smirked.

"Great I'm with a bunch of kids" Nick grunted, "Excuse me?" Carley stomped forward, "Get out my face" He rolled his eyes walking off towards the door where Ellis was standing.

"Asshole" Carley muttered, all five of the seemed to be survivors just stood on the roof thinking of anything they could do next, when Ellis finally spoke up. "I heard there's another EVAC station at the mall"

"I say we give it a shot" Axel agreed shrugging his shoulders, they all looked at each other and nodded in confirmation, there was a table on the wall of the door, the three teen's decided to keep there weapons, but Corin grabbed another pistol. Ellis grabbed a crowbar and Nick took the last pistol.

They ran down the stair block, they had to go through a different door this time because there old route was blocked by debris, Carley kicked open the door and swung her guitar at the infected within reach.

There was a double door half open on the right hand side, Corin, Ellis and Nick ran in to check it out, while Axel and Carley stayed outside stopping infect from running in.

"I'm taking this magnum!" Nick shouting, throwing his pistol away. There was a map on the table, "Hey guys look at this!" Corin shouted, everyone ran over. "It's an infection map" Carley pointed out the obvious by reading the title above it, "Seems the only safe place is new Orleans" Axel explained pointing at New Orleans with a green circle around it.

They heard a few more explosions from the lower floors, "Lets get moving!" Nick shouted running out the doors, the other four of them followed.

Nick was leading them all, he ran past a door when an explosion caused fiery debris to fall in front of his path, he stumbled falling to the floor. Ellis ran over and picked him up, "You alright Nick?" He asked, "Yes I'm fine overalls" Nick grunted standing up and brushing what ever was on his suit off.

"We can go through here" Corin pointed out, the open door next to Nick which led to a ledge. The five survivors stepped into the room, a charger from behind them missed and fell out the window, and the whole group sniggered and laughed.

Ellis walked over to a window, "Where gonna have to go across this ledge over here" he shouted.

"Is there not another way?" Carley sighed.

"Why you afraid of heights?" Nick laughed.

Carley just shot him a glare and growled, Ellis smashed the window with his crowbar, they followed in single file, pressing themselves against the wall of the hotel and shuffling across.

"We can go through this window er'" Ellis grinned, He pulled out his crowbar, placed one arm over his eyes and smashed the window, they all jumped inside, they could see flames burning through the doors, "Come on lets move!" Axel said gesturing them to move while he ran ahead. Something from further down the corridor screeched then lunged for him. He screamed and covered his face.

The infected jumped on Axel scratching into his chest and stabbing his stomach; he screamed and cried in pain. Corin ran out and tackled the infected out the window, but before he fell to his death Corin grabbed onto the ledge and shouted for help.

Carley ran over to Axel pulling him up, Ellis darted like a bullet to save Corin, "I ain't letting any kids die" He smiled, Corin returned with a nervous smile.

"Axel!" Corin panted running over, he picked him up placed Axels arm over his shoulder, "I'll help you through this don't worry" he said with great concern. Axel looked at his Axe on the floor, "Use one of my pistols for the time being" Corin handed him a pistol. "I'll hold the Axe" Carley picked up the Axe and strapped it to her back, using some tape that fell off the monster.

"I hate these god damn stairs!" Nick almost shouted those words, they were in another block of stairs, "We used these to get from the bottom to here we can use these to get to the ground floor again!" Axel panted, his chest was killing him his lungs not able to take in enough air to talk without wincing.

They started almost running down the stairs, Axel was limping and he was loosing blood rather rapidly. Corin stood still, "OK this cant wait!".

Axel was confused, Corin took out his med kit and started to cover Axel's cuts and injuries in bandages, "I'm no good at first Aid but that's gonna have to do!" Corin sounded angry…

He placed Axel's arm around his shoulder and caught up to the rest of the group who waited a floor below for them. "Is everything ok?" Carley asked, Axel nodded in reply. They continued to run down the stairway.

On the way down they were met by special infected, 2 spitters which both aimed for Nicks two hundred dollar shoes, boomers just love to try and puke on Carley, a smoker that seemed to take a fascination for Axel, aiming for him multiple times before it was shot in between the eyes and a Jockey that literally back humped Ellis causing everyone (apart from Ellis) to burst into laughter.

They finally reached the bottom floor, they emerged from the stairwell, and the whole place was in flames! "What the…. When?" They all thought, when they passed through here a short while ago it was normal and not burning.

"Lets just get through this shit" Nick groaned, they were all coughing vigorously, there chests pounding with pain and gasping for air. The lack of air caused Axel to fall unionises, they ran around the flames. Carley found a pipe bomb on the way. There was a crowd of infected in front of the safe room, Carley threw the pipe bomb into a far corner, and all of the infected ran to the sound. The survivors took there chance and made a final run for the safe room.

"Axel wake up!" Corin shouted shaking him vigorously soft warm tears drifting down his face, "He's gonna be fine" Carley smiled placing a hand on Corin's shoulder.

Meanwhile Ellis and Nick where checking out this 4 roomed safe house, "Nick…" Ellis mumbled.

"Yes overalls?"

"Why you bein' an ass to those kids?"

"I'm like that, I don't like kids"

"Oh come on Nick, they've been savin' your life"

"Sure I'll give them that"

"Oh come on we have to at least talk to them"

"Pfft do what ever makes you happy sport" Nick laughed walking into another room.

**Might of took me along time but I'm in love with this chapter :D Reviews will be greatly adored**


	4. Distant

Chapter 4: Distant

Axel groaned and opened his eyes, his first sight was Corin sitting in front of him, he felt that he was leaned against a wall; he didn't know where he was.

"C… Corin?" He stuttered, "Its ok Axel just relax" He smiled. Axel found his smile comforting he had almost forgot about the infected terrors outside the walls of the place they were in.

"T… the others where are they?" Axel panted, the pain and lack of breath was starting to get to him, Corin moved out of Axels view. He saw Carley, leaning against the wall talking to Ellis.

"Where's that Nick guy?" Axel cocked his head, "He's in a bedroom sleeping, he's taking watch tonight" Corin placed his hand on Axel's cheek and gently ran his fingers slowly up and down. It sent shivers through out Axel and he smiled at the sensation, "How's your chest feeling?"

"It feels alright, better than it was" Axel's voice trailed off.

"Lucky enough Ellis is good at first aid it seems, he described it like a car or somethin" Corin smiled, "Can you take me to a bed I wanna lie down" Axel asked with puppy dog eyes.

Corin laughed and rolled his eyes, he picked Axel up like a groom does to a bride but he didn't want to bring that into his head.

There were two bedrooms, the one Nick was in was a room with two single beds, not a good idea to put him in there. So he took Axel into the room with the king sized bed, he gently lay him down.

"Thanks" Axel smiled, his cheeks turning pink. Corin sat on the edge of the bed, "Where staying here over night, we were talking about how the hotel is still burning down so where gonna have to leave pretty early tomorrow" Corin explained, Axel nodded in reply.

Axel turned to his side, a pain shot in his stomach causing him to hiss in pain. He felt Corin climb into the bed behind him; Corin wrapped one arm around Axel's waist and the other around his chest. "C…Corin" Axel stuttered.

"Just go to sleep" His voice was comforting to Axel; to anyone else he would have sounded like a rapist or something. Axel lifted his head up to Corin's neck and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in what they've dubbed the main room Carley and Ellis still stood talking, "Corin's been in there an awful long time" Carley smirked, "What you thinkin girl?" Ellis grinned. Carley strutted off, her heels not making as much noise; the spitter goo had burned the heels literally off.

She slowly pushed open the door; Ellis was right behind her peeking over her shoulder. She was met by the sight of Axel asleep leaning on Corin also asleep with his arms wrapped around Axel.

"Aww well ain't that cute" They heard Nick grumble from behind, Carley and Ellis almost jumped out of there skin and screamed.

"Nick what you doin up?" Ellis asked, "You seen the time? 9pm!" Nick smirked.

"What you trying to say?" Carley placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not saying anything, and I'm going on watch!" Nick rolled his eyes walking off towards the guns.

"We'll join ya for a little bit" Ellis smiled then looked at Carley, she nodded.

"What ever floats your boat" Nick rolled his eyes, Nick sat with his magnum in hand aiming at the door, Ellis with a Corin's pistol and Carley with Nicks old pistol.

"So how old are you anyway" Nick looked at Carley raising an eyebrow.

"Sixteen, all three of us are why?" Carley also raised an eyebrow.

"Just asking" Nick turned away in a pout.

"You gat an attitude of a female Nick er' missy" Ellis laughed, the conman and the female turned to Ellis he could have sworn they had fire in there eyes and had evil horns and pitch forks for a second.

"You better not mean that Ellis" Nick threatened; of course Ellis knew he wasn't serious.

Carley just chuckled and continued to stare at the safe house door; the time came to 11pm.

"You two go to bed NOW" Nick snapped, "What why Nick?" Ellis jumped.

"I'm not having you two fall asleep while where killing those bastards" Nick frowned.

Carley didn't complain she just got up and climbed onto a bed in the other bed room, "Go now Ellis" Nick snapped.

"Alright I'm going" Ellis waved his hands dramatically, he trotted off to the bedroom, Carley was already filling the room with soft snore's. He climbed onto the bed on the opposite side of the room, it must have been Nick's because he recognised the smell. He slowly closed his eyes and within a few minutes he was sound asleep.

Meanwhile in the main room Nick sat watching the infected stagger around outside, "Why the fuck am I with these kids" Nick sighed placed a hand on his forehead. He knew he had the perfect chance to leave now, but something held him back. He didn't want to think of those zombies running in here and mauling them all.

But if it was before this whole ordeal Nick would have just left and wouldn't have cared who died, he didn't like thinking about it, it was starting to annoy him.

The conman gazed at his magnum and sighed, a hunter jumped towards the door, but even before it managed to even come an inch from it, Nick shot the infected between the eyes. He smirked, and then chuckled. Maybe he could enjoy himself?

As soon as he heard Ellis snoring stupidly loud he brought a hand to his face and groaned. He was going to make the kid pay for that alright; it was causing some infected to run towards the door. If they died that night Nick was not taking the blame…

It was a very long night, Ellis' snoring grinding on Nick like nails on a chalk board.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom Axel was still sleeping…

"_AXEL!" A voice called out, he turned around. A woman with, long black hair standing ,holding a baby with tears running down her face. "He's going to be alright" she hiccupped. Axel was about to open his mouth to speak when the woman snapped "What you want to kill him!" Axel was confused. "How dare you!" She brought her hand into a hard slap across Axel's face, He was confused._

_The woman's face cleared out of complete darkness, the face he recognised. "Mom?" He called his brow now frowning. But then he felt himself shifting place, the spot where he once was now being replaced by a man who looked like his father. So then he started placing pieces together, the baby in her arms must have been his newly born brother 'Conner'. _

"_Why… why would you even think" that she burst in furious rage. "He's caught the green flu honey… and so have you" The mans voice trailed. She seemed to snap and stomp her foot "NO! I'm not letting my son die!" She screamed._

_But then the child leapt up from the woman and started biting into the man tearing his flesh to shreds, the angry woman dropped to her knees without saying a word…_

Axel's eyes shot open, he found himself in a sitting position, a dim light piercing through the holes in the boarded up window. He checked to see how Corin was holding up; he was smiling and gently snoring. "Yeah he's doing fine" Axel smiled at that thought.

The young man crept out of the large bed without waking the sleeping male, quietly opened the bedroom door. He was immediately met with the sound of Ellis snoring and shook his head; he slowly crept over to the room Nick was in.

"Your names Nick right?" Axel timidly asked.

Nick smirked, "And your Axel right? The shy quite one who doesn't know how to use a gun?" Axel was shocked how he could even know that…

"But ho… how"

"You're not hard to read kid"

Axel grunted in defeat.

"What you doing up anyway you've got another hour?" Nick questioned.

"I'm not tired anymore"

"Bad dream?" Nick smirked.

Axel's cheeks turned pink he stomped a foot and crossed his arms entering a childish pout.

"Your a child" Nick frowned, Axel unfolded his arms and leaned against the nearest wall.

Nick turned away and continued watching the safe room door, "Been in savannah long?" Axel broke the short silence.

"Nope just drifting through when I got caught in this mess… what about you?" Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Not long just moved down here" Axel shrugged.

"What's with the hat?" Axel almost jumped at the sudden strange question.

"When I first moved here I saw all the red necks and hillbillies wearing' em and I wanted one… best five dollars I ever spent" Axel placed his fists on his hips and smiled pushing out his chest.

"This suit… best three thousand dollars I ever spent" Nick grinned. Axel sighed and returned to his state of leaning against the wall. "Where did you get the money for that?" Axel cocked his head. Nick chuckled "Cheap bars, casinos, conning you know Vegas?"

Axel rolled his eyes; "Figures" was all he mumbled. "Shouldn't you be in there with your boy friend?" Nick smirked.

Axel's eyes shot open, "He's not…" Before he could finish Nick spoke again "Don't lie to yourself are you blind?" That was all Nick said before turning away and reaching for his magnum. "Hmp" Axel stomped back into the master bedroom and lay back in his previous spot.

He sighed before closing his eyes drifting into peaceful sleep for as long as he could.

**Most likely not the best chapter I've ever written but I'm slowly running out of time and schools eating my time –sighs- **

**I do not own any characters except my OC's I would do so much more if I owned those characters trust me I WOULD.**


	5. Hit me back CCB

Chapter 5: Hit me back CCB

**This chapter is dedicated to my BFF XPsychoBabyDollX, helping me with writers block and giving me ideas you were just asking for a chapter.**

Ellis was awoken suddenly from his peaceful sleep by the temperature changing as he felt the blanket over him being forcefully removed.

He groaned loudly (louder than he thought he was going to) and opened his eyes to be met by a Nick gripping the blanket in his hands, "Wake up overalls!" He shouted.

"What is it Nick?" Ellis groaned, his eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Time to wake up kid!" Nick rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Asshat" Carley grumbled as she literally crawled out of the bed, "Why so early?" She called but it was more like a whimper.

"Unless you want to burn I suggest we move soon" Nick replied from down the hall, he kicked open the door to the master bedroom. "Love birds wake up!" He screamed, Axel jumped up in a sort of fighting stance. Nick burst into laughter and walked down the hallway towards the main room.

Corin grunted and opened one eye, he giggled when he saw the stance Axel was momentarily froze in. "What?" Axel grinned his face was now burning red with embarrassment.

Nick wondered into the main room eyes constantly switching from the safe room door and the burning hotel the safe room was connected to, they didn't really have much time before the hotel was about to tumble down.

"Everyone grab weapons and let's get moving!" Nick ordered, "I'm hungry" Ellis groaned.

"We can eat later" Nick shot him a glare.

None of the three teenagers spoke a word they just grabbed the weapons they wielded the day before, "Lets move as quickly as possible and find another safe place to stay" Nick suggested (well it was more like an order). The five survivors ran outside, the roaming infected running towards them on the instant.

Nick spotted a distant smoker standing out in the open he quickly removed it with his magnum. "Hey Axel" Carley whispered trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Axel spun around on his heels.

"Do you even know those two guys?" Carley questioned as she pointed to Nick and Ellis.

"No not really why?" Axel cocked his head to the side.

"Nick seems a bit… I dunno I don't think we should trust him and Ellis well he's a bit too much of a kid" Carley shrugged.

"You're just being paranoid" Axel smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The two caught up to the group it seemed the only one who noticed they were gone was Corin, "Where did you guys go?" He asked. "Just talking" Carley smiled.

The groups convocations were cut short when there was a high pitched maniac laugh that could be heard dangerously close, "Oh no" Carley muttered.

Corin felt something latch onto his back and start dragging him quickly away, "HELP GET IT OFF ME!" He screamed. The four other survivors ran over, Nick shooting the creature from a distance.

Carley ran behind the creature and started bashing it with her guitar, Ellis brought his crowbar high in the air then split the infected's creature straight in two.

"Are you ok?" Corin asked wrapping his arms around Axel's torso, he nodded nervously in reply. "Come on lets move!" Nick one again ordered. The four ran towards there seemed to be commander and followed him down a path leading to a door.

"What's that sound?" Corin pressed his ear against the door, the sound was familiar it was gurgling noises. "Not one of those again!" Carley frowned.

Ellis kicked open the door, "Fat guy!" Nick called. The hick jumped back as soon as he noticed the obese infected was standing directly in front of him, Corin pulled out his pistol and shot the monster in the head.

"It didn't explode this time?" Axel was puzzled. "Explode?" Ellis and Nick gasped. "Don't complain just keep going!" Carley laughed as she ran forward and swung her guitar wildly at the common infected.

"There's something wrong with her" Nick grumbled, "Naww I don't think so" Ellis smiled.

They continued fighting the infected for a few hours; they found 3 boomers and 8 hunters. "Gun store ahead!" Ellis called and pointed across the walkway.

They began to pick up there pace towards the gun store, it could be a place to rest for a short moment and finally they could all grab strong guns, or so they thought…

When they got to the store it had been ransacked only a few minor shotguns and machine guns and one rifle were left behind, they decided to make use of them.

Axel and Ellis both grabbed two pump shotguns, "Ive been looking forward to use one of these babies" Ellis grinned.

Nick and Corin picked up two machine guns, "Brings back memories" Nick muttered as he petted the gun.

Carley smirked and placed her hands on the rifle, "This means I don't have to get my hands dirty" She beamed with pride. "Just to point out I think the mall's out of the question" Nicks words echoed through there heads.

"What makes you say that?" Corin walked over; "Oh" He muttered the sight is something straight out of a horror movie, the mall in flames and infected filling the surrounding area.

"Is there another way outta here?" Ellis questioned, "There was another path if we go back out the way we came?" Carley shrugged.

"Looks like we'll have to" Axel sighed, the five survivors exited the gun shop and found that there was in fact another path leading towards what looked like an abandoned factory. "I say we take our chances" Was all Nick had to say before they began there jog down the pebbled path.

"Hey look a safe house!" Axel shouted from ahead, he was pointing franticly at the east side of the factory. They heard a hunters roar, "Not another one!" Carley stomped on the ground.

Axel quickly ran back to the group, Corin spotted the creature ready to pounce. He turned towards it but he was too late. He was pinned and screaming for help!

Axel kicked the hunter off the man and shot it in the face, "You ok?" Axel smiled. Corin grinned and nodded.

After 5 minutes of quickly searching around the factory they entered the safe room and placed there weapons on a table.

"Carley close the door" Nick raised a hand and yawned.

She obeyed and roundhouse kicked the door shut, "Could never do that again" She laughed.

They quickly inspected this seemed to be an actual house attached to the factory, "This was er' owners house if I remember" Ellis brought two fingers to his chin and stroked an imaginary beard.

"The TV's working!" Axel called from what seemed to be a living room, "Any decent DVD's?" Carley claimed a seat on the sofa and sat down.

"Well we got Batman" Axel shrugged.

Ellis ran into the living room, "I love Batman!" He jumped around like an obsessed fan girl. They heard Nick groan from another room, "What you don't like batman?" Ellis looked disappointed.

They had all finished inspecting the house, Carley had called the sofa for the night, unlucky enough the only beds were two double beds, Axel and Corin were sharing and so were Ellis and Nick (Nick was majorly against it).

They were all gathered in the living room watching Batman the dark knight, after a long hour of watching the movie a loud high pitched squeak emerged from Ellis' lips causing everyone to jump.

"It's the joker!" He squeaked, "What you like guys in make up, didn't know you swung that way Ellis" Carley laughed. Ellis shot her a quick cold glare which normally would have been hidden by his stupid grin.

"I quite like the joker too" Corin shrugged, Axel was snuggled into him laying his head on his shoulder but he soon shot up with a surprised reaction. "What?" Axel was shocked.

"I dunno I just like him more than Batman" Corin sighed gesturing for Axel to lie back down.

"I like batman more…" Nick mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Agreed" Axel and Carley smirked. "Naw you guys just don't see what me and Corin see in him" Ellis grinned.

"Seriously? Come on Batman's more buff and manly" Axel replied, "But come on admit it you have to find Joker in the nurse outfit kinda sexy, not a turn on just sexy" Corin laughed and Ellis nodded in agreement.

"Gay" Nick rolled his eyes, "Pft your one to talk" Carley smiled adding a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"What you trying to say hm?" Nick raised an eyebrow; "I dunno something about everyone of you in here just screams gay in my head" Carley shrugged.

Carley started to laugh but then her vision went to black when she felt soft silk hit off her face. "Who just threw that pillow off me?" She sounded so serious it could have been a death threat.

The silky object fell off her face and she was met by the sight of the four males armed with identical pillows. "Oh god" Carley's eyes widened with terror, then all of a sudden she felt the clash of soft silk from every direction, she curled into a ball and screamed while laughing.

Soon after battering Carley with pillows they returned to watching the remainder of the movie Ellis was still commenting on the Joker…

It came to mid afternoon and Ellis had insisted they put the movie on reply and surprisingly no one made any judgment against it.

The evidence of Carley's and Nick's "Gay" statement was literally adding to itself, but then Ellis decided to break into his Keith stories, "Did I ever tell you bout my buddy Keith…" Before he could even finish Nick had interrupted with "Is now the best time?". Nick had heard twenty of them since there small time together mostly when it was just him and Ellis on there way to the top of the hotel or when he and Ellis took point in the previous voyage.

"Who's on watch tonight?" Carley asked taking a serious tone. "Me and Axel will" Corin smiled and Axel nodded in agreement, "We'll hit the sack now and wake us up later when you all go to sleep ok?" Axel asked and the other three nodded.

Axel and Corin made there way to the bedroom they dubbed there's, there were no complaints about them sharing a bed since they seemed to be practically together, Axel closed there bedroom door and before he had time to turn around he felt Corin's arms wrap around his waist.

He spun around on his heels grinning; he felt the tough passionate kiss which was a perfect first kiss for the two. Corin invaded Axel's mouth with his tongue dancing around his teeth. Axel raised his arms and placed them gently around Corin's neck.

They both grinned while kissing each other, the sensation was an enjoyable one and they will savior it. Corin pulled away but they both remained smiling "Come on lets go to bed".

Axel nodded and climbed into the double bed with gleaning white sheets and shining wooden frame, Axel lay down and Corin climbed behind him. Corin once again wrapped his arms around his boyfriend (was it ok to call him that? Yeah the just happened event proved that!) .

Meanwhile in the living room they were still watching Batman, "I bet there getting it on in there" Nick smirked. "Doubt it" Carley shrugged.

"Why's that?" Ellis raised an eyebrow; "I dunno just doubt it" She once again shrugged.

"Searisly how can't you think he's at least a lil bit sexy in that outfit!" Ellis folded his arms and glared at Nick, "He's cross-dressing" Nick replied bluntly, "It's a bit strange" Carley rolled her eyes.

Once they finished watching the Dark knight once more Carley decided she wanted to go to bed so she kicked Ellis and Nick out of the living room, "Selfish bitch" Nick grumbled, "Deal with it" She smiled.

"Night Carl's" Ellis laughed as she ran out the room, "God dam it don't call me Carl's!" She shouted glaring daggers at the hick.

The two men left awake wondered into the kitchen searching for something small to eat, Ellis found two untouched turkey sandwiches "Want one?" He asked, "Sure why not?" Nick replied with a small smirk.

Ellis wolfed down the sandwiched in a few bites but Nick on the other hand ate it slowly savoring the taste just in case they might not get something else to eat for a while.

"You tired?" Ellis asked still smiling. Nick shook his head, "Not at all overalls" Although there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Ellis couldn't tell if he was really sleepy. "I wanna watch Batman again" Ellis grinned and Nick simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Grab it out of the living room and I'll set it up in the bedroom" Nick sighed, he knew spending the night in the same bed never mind room with Ellis was going to be tough.

So after they began watching Batman Nick and Ellis lay under the covers in just there shirts and boxers "Yeah this isn't guy just two guys in a bed with just there shirt and shorts…" Nick constantly told himself. But not even the distraction of the movie stopped Nick taking a sly look down Ellis' shirt to reveal his god like tonned body.

'Nick the gay' constantly ran through his head now, he wasn't one to go after other guys (well a few exceptions), but Ellis just sat there basically fantasizing about cross dressing maniacs and literally screaming that he's at least bisexual.

But of course Nick wasn't the going to make the first move until he was sure…

"Your letting it slip out" Ellis thought to himself but hiding his mind behind his constant grinning. After about half way through the movie Ellis was now extremely tired and began to feel himself drifting in the direction of the nearest place to lie on. He hadn't noticed but he lay on Nicks shoulder with an arm slowly making its way towards the conman's chest.

He felt Nick shuffle and fidget as Ellis placed his hand on the other mans chest, he turned his head to face the conman. Ellis' eyes caught in a gaze with the mans sparkling emerald eyes.

There heads slowly moved closer without ether of them noticing and they engaged in a nervous but yet meaningful kiss, sliding there tongue's into each others mouths. They moved apart are gazed at each other in silence until Nick broke it, "Don't tell anyone, Just leave this hidden for now" He sounded unsure of himself of course he knew they wouldn't be judged and he didn't give a fuck but he didn't want the hick to go around telling the world what just happened.

Ellis nodded silently and shifted so he was resting against Nick's chest, he lifted one arm around the gamblers neck and lay there until the last replay of the movie was finished then he fell into a deep sleep into that position but little did he know Nick had lay down and fell asleep two hours before hand and Ellis just lay in-between his legs with his head resting against the mans chest.

**My longest chapter so far, ahh I just had so many ideas it was amazing to write this chapter and my favorite so far reviews would be great and inspire me to write :D**


	6. Died in there good name

Chapter 6: Died in there good name

**The chapter title sort of came to me while listening to a song and I thought of the likes of CEDA sending people out to kill infected just to die so it gave me the idea of the chapter name :D**

It was midnight, crap! They should have woken up earlier; Corin shot out of bed at midnight on the dot and shook Axel to wake him up. "Were late!" He whispered, Axel rolled out of bed and stood on his feet.

They crept out of the bedroom and over to the room with the guns and the door it looked sort of like a dining room, but Axel decided to skate into the kitchen like a figure skater and he didn't realise the small iron bar in the door way and fell over it.

With a yelp he hit the floor flat on his face; Corin chuckled then lifted Axel back to his feet and let him go with a small kiss on the cheek.

Axel grabbed a pump shotgun and stood at the safe room door pointing his gun outside waiting for any infected, "I'm guessing you only learnt how to use one of those today?" Corin asked, Axel asked "I'm still a bit shaky with these guns but I'm going to manage" Axel smiled.

Corin wrapped his arms around Axel, "Even if you miss I'll be right beside you" He smiled and Axel nodded with a grin.

He still wasn't sure if he should class him and Corin together, it was pretty obvious they are but he was extremely nervous about everything at the moment due to the infection and being in a place he has very little knowledge of.

"So why did you guys move down south?" Corin asked, Axel's eyes opened wide to be honest he didn't really know it was more like of a two days notice sort of thing they had been told to pack everything and they were leaving for the south. "I don't know" Axel shrugged his tone had dropped to a more silent depressed voice.

"I'm sure it was all in good heart" Axel hugged the boy once again causing them both to smile, Corin now thought it would be a good idea to change the subject he didn't want Axel to be depressed for there venture out in the morning.

Corin grabbed a machine gun and poked it out one of the gaps in the door aiming at the opposite side of Axel, "Corin?" Axels voice was one again quite.

"Yeah?" Corin's voice was soft he was prepared to listen to him all night.

"The other night, I had a dream about my parents, I had only seen little of them and mainly saw photos my newly born brother" Axel sighed deeply and his eyes dropped.

"The dream" he continued, "They were arguing and my mother was holding him in her arms then Conner that was his name by the way, Conner jumped up and started to maul my dad like one of those infected and my mother just watched it and I couldn't move to save him or anything"

"Its ok Axel, it just a nightmare we all get them, there nothing to dwell on" Corin tried to offer comfort but he didn't know what he could say. "Its fine I'm not going to be a child about things, that will get me no were" Axel shrugged.

Corin smiled and once again pulled the boy into a long and meaningful hug also planting the odd kiss and also by the end of it Axel had a hickey on his neck showing he is now owned. Axel had to hold silent moans from the biting sensations on his neck; he knew if he let out his moans he would at least wake Carley as she was quite the light sleeper.

"C… Corin" Axel whimpered, Corin smirked and chuckled. Corin teased a little bit more before walking back over to the table of guns laughing. "Thanks I suppose?" Axel shrugged, "Been waiting to do that for a while" Corin grinned.

They were on watch for 6 more hours, there weren't many infected around the area and the odd special but the night wasn't dangerous, Corin and Axel had given each other multiple hickeys to pass the time.

By now Axel and Corin and found a chair and now sitting on it together huddled up of course it was Axel sitting on Corin's knee and Corin felt like being a tease…

Slipping his hand up underneath Axels shirt and dancing his fingers around his chest, Axel let out a soft moan and a small whimper "N… No don't I'm…"

"Its alright" Corin smiled, they heard the footsteps of heeled (well what's left of heels) shoes. "Carley?" Axel swung his head around to be met by his best friend standing directly opposite them, her hair a complete mess and her over jacket missing.

"Comment on my looks and I will kill you" She scowled, her voice sounded like she had been disturbed and she was not impressed. "What's up?" Axel asked tilting his neck, "Anyone else would have thought you guys were having sex" She snapped.

Axel jumped at her sudden grumpiness but then again it was Carley, when she didn't get the sleep she wanted everyone paid for it. "Ugh I'm gonna ventilate my anger on a certain man in a white suit!" She stomped down the corridor and towards the door to Ellis and Nick's room.

Something told her to stop and turn around now she just shrugged it off and opened the door, the two men were awake and…

They were in the middle of a 'make out session' and they hadn't even heard her open the door, she slowly closed the door and faced Axel and Corin now looking at her with confused eyes.

She was biting her lip to prevent from laughing; she ran into the living room and burst into a heavy fit of laughter. Axel and Corin walked into the living room and Carley was rolling around on the floor while in heavy laughter, "What did you see?" Corin asked.

"I knew I was surrounded by a bunch of gays" She rolled her eyes while standing up, "What?" Corin titled his head. "Those two are in the middle of smooching" She sighed, Axel's eyes opened his eyes.

"We all could have guessed Ellis was but, Nick? Searisly come on Nick!" Axel smirked. "Oh well but I don't think we should mention it to them" Corin's tone sound serious. "Why not?" Carley folded her arms, "Well you know self conscious and things like that and I don't know maybe they've been together for a while I mean come on they both met us on the roof at the same time" Corin explained.

"Its more likely met each other on the way up" Axel seemed to defended the two men it wasn't a bad thing they were together he just felt like he should defend them.

Later on that morning the remaining two survivors woke up and were met by the glances of the three teenagers as Nick was the first one to leave the bedroom. "What the fuck they looking at?" He thought as he slid on his socked feet towards the kitchen. Ellis slowly followed afterwards; his eyes were half lidded with pure exhaustion.

"You kids had anything to eat?" They heard Nick shout from the kitchen, "Yeah" Corin replied. They had eaten something before the other two men had woken up but because of there mid night snack there were no food left in the house which meant they had to move soon.

"Half an hour and we move" Nick commanded, "Cant we wait a little bit longer?" Ellis groaned rubbing his left eye with his fist, his face was equal to an innocent child but that didn't affect Nick. "Nope half an hour, I want to get out here and to the next place sometime soon".

The three teens walked into the kitchen, "The way to the mall is blocked by A LOT of zombies so we have to find another way around" Corin pointed out and yes it was true there was no way they'd all make it out of travelling through that crowd of infected.

"There's a clothes store not far from here why don't we cut through there?" Ellis suggested, "Yeah and were picking up new clothes on the way, but wait that's not only a clothes store right?" Carley smiled at the memory of her first day in savannah she spent most of it in that store.

Without any order or anyone mentioning it, everyone picked up there weapons they dubbed there's and the remaining four med kit's Axel was the one who didn't carry one. "Alright let's move!" Ellis removed the bar from the safe room door and kicked the door open.

There weren't that many infected around only a few commons and two hunters, they were taken out in seconds. Ellis and Carley had began to lead the group to the clothes store since they were the only two who knew there way around the area, it wasn't long before they reached the backdoor of the store.

It had a few pieces of wood blocking entry but it wasn't anything Nick's violent kicking couldn't take care of. They ran into the building, the hallway was dark and covered in blood nothing they didn't expect…

They reached the main room of the store; surprisingly most of its shelves were full of various items of clothing. The three teenagers ran off, Carley going to the woman' section and Axel and Corin going straight for the men's section of course, It wasn't long before Ellis joined Axel and Corin. Nick just scanned the room looking for any infected… none. He sighed in relief.

He then began his own quest to find some new none blood covered clothes… he began his search for another suit because he wasn't going to settle for anything else he had his mind set on it.

Then something caught his eye, a black suit with a red undershirt… "Perfect!" He grinned and greedily picked it up. "I think you'll look real nice" He heard a familiar voice behind him and spun around on his heels.

Ellis stood there slightly blushing with his hands behind his back, "Erm thanks overalls" Nick scratched his neck nervously. The hick grinned at the conman and Nick returned a smile before trotting off to a changing room.

Ellis sighed and resumed his search for something new to wear; he had found a new almost identical hat. Then something caught his eye on the clothing rack, a brand new shining white shirt with blue sleeves, every time he'd pass the store he always wanted to buy one and now he doesn't even need the money for it.

He took it form the rack, checked the size then threw it over his arm. He then spotted a pair of blue jeans with a black leather belt he took them and also threw them over his arm. He then made his way over to the changing area; he saw someone was still in one it must be Nick. "Nick?" He called, "What is it Ayelus?" Nick replied mimicking the young mans accent.

"Nothing just wonderin…" Before the man could finish he saw the door to the room open and Nick step out, his blue shirt half unbuttoned, no longer wearing his white pants they were replaced with a pitch black pair. Ellis walked over smiling and Nick took glances at the outfit choices the mechanic had chosen, "White and Blue? Great choice" Nick laughed.

Ellis grinned and Nick slapped the mechanics hat off and messed up his hair. Ellis quickly snatched the hat off the ground and placed it on his head where it seemed to belong. Ellis jumped into the room next door to Nick and began to quickly get dressed in the new clothes of his choice.

He emerged from the room to be met by Nick in an amazingly clean black suit with a red undershirt; "Hey Nick" Ellis smiled. "You look better than I thought you would" Nick returned a smile. "Thanks" The mechanic beamed.

They heard the footsteps of the three teenagers and they too had changed there outfits, Carley now returning to a white shirt with a leather jacket and leather gloves but now she also wore a black leather skirt with knee length boots.

Axel was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a gold stair on his chest and a black pair of jeans with a red belt. Corin was dressed in a purple shirt and also a black pair of jeans with a red belt.

"You look like Britney spears" Nick glanced at Carley and raised an eyebrow. "You look like some sort of Mafia reject" She scowled. "Alright lets throw our dirty clothes in this bag so if we can get the chance we an clean em and change into them" Corin suggested holding out a backpack he found.

"Axel when did your hair go black?" Ellis cocked his head, the three teens exchanged glances "We used spray why?" Axel replied. Ellis shrugged and placed all the clothes in the bag.

They all reloaded there weapons and headed for the front of the store, Ellis peered his head out the front of the store.

The ground started shaking violently…


	7. Dreaded smile and freezing blood

Chapter 7: Dreaded smile and freezing blood

"TAANNKK!" Ellis screamed running back into the store; the other four froze in terror. The ground started shaking even more violently then before.

The five survivors ran as far back in the store as they could they stood waiting for the monster to burst through the door any moment they all took aim.

They were correct, the front doors shattered and the monstrosity jump through the hole it roared and ran straight for the group, "FIRE!" Nick called, and on that cue all five of the survivors started shooting at the monster trying to aim for its head but the creature wasn't flinching.

They scattered into two groups, Ellis and Nick and the other group consisted of the three teenagers. They didn't really decided to scatter it just happened.

They were shooting the tank from both sides, it was roaring it seemed to be debating which group to chase, it made a decision.

The monster faced the three teenagers and charged swinging its fists wildly smacking all the shelves out of its way and crushing anything in its path.

Carley dropped her rifle to the floor and reached for her prized guitar, "what are you doing?" Corin asked but not once taking his eyes off the tank. She screamed and ran up to the monster, jumped up and started to rapidly bash its head with the guitar it staggered the beast for a few seconds.

"Run for it!" Ellis shouted as he grabbed Nicks hand and ran towards the front door, "Come on!" Axel shouted as he followed them. Corin and Carley quickly joined the three; the five of them were running through the streets, having no idea where they were going or how far they had run.

All they wanted to do was get away from the tank which just wouldn't go away! "You think it likes us?" Carley smiled, "Is this really the right time?" Axel replied.

"In here!" Nick shouted pointing towards a doctor's clinic. The other four followed him in without any question well almost without question. "Why in here Nick?" Ellis questioned, "Were going to hide from it" Nick glared at the tank outside he wasn't one hundred percent sure his plan would work. Nicks confidence dropped when he noticed a large slab of concrete being launched towards the building, "HIT THE DECK!" The conman screamed and all five survivors dived to the floor placing there hands over there heads.

There was a loud smash as the slab flew through the glass front door and straight through the wall behind them into the next room, "Run for it again!" Carley shouted scrambling to her feet. They started running through the clinic; they each grabbed some pills that just happened to be placed along the way. The building was larger than any of them thought but every thing comes to an end…

Corin turned around; the tank was on the other side of the hallway and still roaring and charging towards the group, "Quick through here!" Ellis ordered. They climbed through a smashed window and began shooting at the tank.

They quickly scanned the area around them, it was a car park, "Oh no" Was all running through there heads.

The tank leaped out of the clinic and ran towards a car; it raised its fist and punched the car sending it flying through the air. It was aimed straight for Axel who stood there wide eyed and face full of fear. "AXELL!" Corin called.

Axel was now filling up with fear and panic his body didn't know how to react, his mind was telling him to jump or move or just do something to save himself but no… his body just wouldn't follow.

But all of a sudden, he felt a force push him; he was sent sprawling to the floor he lifted his head quickly. His savoir was Corin, looking down on him with a smiling face but then the car smashed straight into Corin.

"CORRRINNNN!""" Was all the teen heard as he was sent through the air, the next few seconds were very slow to him. He thought about all the things he should have done and said, also what he could have done to improve his life but no somehow he realised he was happy with the outcome. He knew he was going to die knowing he saved Axel, so that Axel could live on and he would die knowing he was loved…

Then the world didn't want him to think anymore and SMASH, he felt the force of his body hit a building with full force and that was not the last of it… in front of him, a shiny black Ferrari flying in his direction. "Good bye" was all he whispered before everything faded into black with a loud SMASH!

"CORIN!" Axel screamed…

"_Axel… I'm sorry" Carley placed a hand on Axel's shoulder her eyes were filling up with tears, but Axel was already bawling out in tears. "Why… if I had just moved" Axel whimpered to himself, "Don't start blaming your self now come on grab his body and let's go!" Nick folded his arms. _

"_G… grab his body?" Axel sniffed, "Yes I have an idea" Nick smiled._

Corin's eyes shot open, he had a terrible pain in his chest and he could feel he was covered in a warm liquid, he was gasping for breath. "CORIN!" he heard a familiar voice shout.

"I'm… alive?" he was puzzled, could he of survived? No he couldn't of… His vision was blurred but he could see perfectly the figure in front of him was Axel. "Nick used some chest paddles hoping it would get your heart going again and I had to do some CPR" Axel smiled, his eyes were bloodshot and red, had he been crying?

"Thanks" Corin smiled, "Lay back down" He heard another familiar voice from behind him, he twisted his neck to see who it was but he was cut short as he hissed in pain. "Its Nick don't worry" Axel placed hands on Corin's shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

Corin realised he was lying on a bed; they seemed to be in another safe house. The room's walls were covered in writing which seemed to be from other survivors. _God only knew there fates…_

He scanned the room once again; it had various shelves with items he still couldn't make out yet. He was laying on a mattress that seemed it didn't belong there, or it hadn't been there for long.

"Where are we?" Corin asked, "Ellis led us here to this school, it looks like people were here before us" Nick answered.

"What makes you think that?" Corin raised an eyebrow.

"Well one the bed your laying on, there's another bed in the locker room and there was a few supplies lay around finished with the questions?" Nick growled the last part in a harsh tone then took his leave and walked out the room.

"Is it really safe to stay in a school?" Corin turned and looked at Axel.

"Well one it's not that big and most of the building is blocked off and where pretty safe in these open parts" Axel smiled. Corin looked down at himself his new clothes were now covered in blood and so soon too. He noticed he was covered in bandages and he figured if they weren't there his bleeding would be A LOT worse.

"Were moving out of here soon if you can move" Axel sighed, "Wha why so soon?" Corin was puzzled.

"We've been here three days and the barricades are failing so were moving out soon" Axel replied he wasn't happy about having to move out while Corin was in the state he was but it had to be done.

"Oh…" Corin sighed; there was an awkward silence between the two. Corin gestured for Axel to come closer and as the boy did, Corin pulled him into a deep strong hug and he felt warm tears drifting down his face…

Meanwhile in the locker room, Ellis was resting on a mattress they found laying in the middle of the room. He heard Nick's footsteps walking on the cold tile floor, "Hey neek" Ellis sighed.

"El" Nick smirked, the hick sighed. "What's up sport?" Nick walked over placing an arm on the mechanics chest. Ellis shook his head and smiled, he lifted him self onto two elbows and stared at Nick waiting for the gambler to reply, Nick knew Ellis was acting slightly odd and seemed out of character or maybe he didn't know him as well as he thought he did? But he knew something was going to happen…

He pulled the kid into a hug, the hick automatically sat on Nicks lap. Ellis grinned and squeezed tighter into the hug.

Meanwhile Carley was investigating the schools kitchen, there were 3 common infected in the room but nothing her guitar couldn't deal with, she found various food supplies and drinkable flavoured water.

She placed them all in a back pack and took them back to the room they dubbed the main one, which was a corridor with an opening in it leading to the locker room and the closet holding a bed.

She could hear odd noises from each room, the locker room there was a constant banging of the lockers, she did not want to find out what THAT was!, and from the bed room there were noises of what sounded like Corin and Axel making out… "Hmm hurry up and choose one" She thought to herself.

Carley decided to go for the making out, the reactions were expected… Corin and Axel jumping out of there skin when they heard Carley's heel on the tiled floor.

About an hour later all five of the survivors were ready to set out again, "Come on y'all lets go!" Ellis grinned as he kicked the front door of the school open and stepped outside.


	8. Heavy shoulders and broken spine

Chapter 8: Heavy shoulders and broken spine

The five survivors stood ready for any infected to come rushing towards them because it was pretty obvious how loud Ellis had kicked the door

A large group had run towards them but it wasn't enough to call a hoard… nothing they hadn't handled before.

They had no idea what they were working towards anymore, no idea of were to go or what to do… The basic Idea was to keep going and survive.

The group had moved a few feet from the school's doors when they were attacked by 3 special infected a smoker, charger and a hunter. The two older men had stepped in front of the three teens in an attempted to gun down the infected but it was futile!

The charger smashed through the group and started slamming Axel rapidly into the ground, his cries to pain echoing through every body's ears, Corin jumped to the ground as quick as he could, and his body was filling up with Panic. He began to rapidly shoot at the monster smashing the male into the ground, Ellis had been grabbed by the smoker but Nick quickly took care of it.

The hunter aimed straight for Corin who as busy single headedly taking down the charger but Carley had got a clear head shot on the hooded monster.

The charger dropped Axel and dropped to the floor in a pool of blood, Corin ran over to Axel placing his arms around his torso. The young male was lying in a pool of blood which was a mixture of his own and the chargers "Throw me a first aid kit!" Corin called holding his left hand in there, "Catch!" Ellis shouted as he threw his first aid kit into Corin's hand. "I'll help you!" Carley ran over, her heels clapping against the concrete.

"Yew think he's gonna be alright?" Ellis swallowed a lump in his throat, Nick placed an arm around Ellis' shoulders and kissed his forehead "Yeah he's gonna manage" Nick smirked. The conman then made his way over to the three teens, "What's wrong with him?" Nick asked.

"I don't know I'm not a doctor!" Carley snapped, her face was filled with panic and worry, Nick inspected Axel, his thought was interrupted when he heard Ellis walk up behind him but he continued to inspect the teen. "Looks like a few bruised ribs" Nick sighed. "Oh ok that's not too bad right?" Corin asked, Ellis nodded in a place of Nick's reply.

Axel groaned, his ribs were hurting him A LOT, he had his shotgun still hanging loosely from his right hand, he was panting heavily and couldn't get a good enough grip on his gun.

Corin, Carley and Nick began patching Axel up while Ellis took care of any commons running towards them, it wasn't too long before Axel was able to walk and at least use one of Corin's pistols but kept his shotgun strapped to his back.

The rest of the area around the school was almost clear of infected, they had managed to get at least half a mile without any infected attacking them! They had heard other gun shots and screams of infected from some where a few streets away, but they didn't have time, Axel was still bleeding it might not be rapidly but he needed to rest and have proper treatment…

There was a small wooden sign nailed onto a fence, "SAFE HOUSE NUMBER 43!" It red in big bold letters. "Come on lets go!" Nick gestured for everyone to hurry up, Nick peered down the street in front of them, a row of houses all looking identical but then at the end of the street there was one house a lot larger than the other which had a giant number 43 all over it.

The street was fairly empty but still a few commons attacked them and a smoker from a window in one of the not boarded up homes, they made there way to the house labelled number 43! Nick swung open the red metal door, waited for the others to get inside then slammed it shut. They found a master bedroom and placed Axel laying flat on the bed, its once perfectly white sheets now blood smears across its covers.

"Stay here with Axel" Nick pointed to Corin, "We'll check out this house" Ellis, Nick and Carley walked out of the room, there footsteps echoing through out the giant hopefully empty home.

Ellis decided to check out the upstairs rooms, his Steel toed boots causing the floorboards to creek with every step, at the end of the dimly lit hallway there was a door slightly hung open and light filled the room. Ellis clutched his shotgun tighter and pulled it up to his chest, he creped over to the door trying to be quite but his boots weren't helping…

The southerner slowly pushed open the door, a shadowy figure was swaying side to side peering out of the boarded up window, "Hello?" Ellis called. The figure spun around, revealing its butcher knife like teeth! The monster kneeled down onto its knee's and began to growl. Ellis backed away quickly taking him with his shotgun, but the creature raised a hand and knocked out the light bulb which made the hall almost pitch black.

Ellis stumbled and fell to the floor, he cursed under his breath, and then his body was filled with fear when he heard the creature scream and saw its figure leap towards him. He opened his mouth to call for help but then there was a loud gunshot behind him and the figure dropped to the floor!

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him up, "You've got to be more careful Overalls!" A familiar voice sounded angry, the owner of the face had both hands on Ellis' shoulders. "Sorry Nick" Ellis hung his head and sighed. "Now come on lets go" Nick led Ellis downstairs and into what appeared to be a living room, the room was a plain white colour with various pictures of paintings around the room, two black leather sofas, a grand fire place with various what looks like family pictures placed on the top.

Carley was stood next to the plasma screen TV looking out the window with saddened look on her face, her makeup obviously slightly smudged and she had been crying small black lines running from her eye's proved that. "There must be something around here you can fix your self up with" Ellis broke the deadly silence in the room, Carley jumped at the sound of his face and attempted to wiper her face and hide her misery.

Carley left the room in silence, the two men thought it was a bad idea to ask what was she crying about and they didn't want to feel her temper. The two men placed themselves on the sofa in the far corner, "This place seems ok to stay here tonight but tomorrow were moving out ASAP" Nick frowned, Ellis could just tell Nick didn't want to stay there but it was the only safe place they could find.

Meanwhile in the downstairs master bedroom Axel had fallen asleep and Corin sat on the bedside thinking to himself, he had began to wonder what makes him so special on why the infection 'spared him', yes he was overjoyed to be alive and surviving but it seems like a never ending nightmare and is driving them all to insanity…

How long would it be before there's no food? No running water, power or even how long before there's no more guns or ammo if they even lasted that long!

His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and Carley stood at the door frame, her face looked clean and tidy, she had obviously redone her make up for some reason. "Is he ok?" She asked stepping into the room, "Yeah just sleeping now" Corin smirked.

"There's a TV and one DVD that works" She explained, "Oh what movie?" Corin's eyes lit up. Carley laughed "Brokeback Mountain", Corin rolled his eyes and smiled. "Rather ironic if you ask me" Carley looked at Axel's sleeping form, "We'll watch it later, I'll go cook us some food" Carley sighed. "Oh like a woman in the kitchen eh?" Corin joked which deserved him a swat across the head from the female.

She slowly walked out the room her eyes on Axel and her worry hiding behind her eyes.

After a few more hours Axel was awake and they were all in the living room, Carley had made them all sandwiches a few hours before and Nick had made multiple sexist jokes and Carley decided they were all watching Brokeback mountain.

It was about an hour into the movie and the jokes had already started, "Kinda reminds you of Ellis don't it?" Axel smiled, "What makes you say that" Ellis had a face of deep offence, "You know? The whole gay cowboy southerner thing" Carley added. Ellis folded his arms and pouted. "Your a child" Nick rolled is eyes.

"Hey I'm not gay or a child" Ellis frowned more, "Hey we all know your getting it on with Nick!" Carley shot Nick a glare, "How did?" Nick was confused. Axel and Corin glanced at Carley indicating it was her fault they knew, Nick was definitely going to give her a piece of his mind later.

They sat watching about an hour more of the movie in silence when Ellis suddenly burst out with "Oh my god its heath ledgers ass!" Everyone turned and looked at him with confusion on there faces, "See what I mean? He's definitely like them" Carley smirked, Axel and Corin nodded.

It then got up to the tent sex scene, "Ouch look's like it hurts!" Axel cringed; Nick laughed and shook his head. "Yeah I agree! That looks painful!" Ellis agreed. "Pft I don't feel sorry for him I feel sorry for the poor moose they killed!" Carley rolled her eyes, "What are you some sort of hippy?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Screw you!" Carley spat at him.

The movie had finally ended not too long after, they all sat watching the credits when there was a loud bang coming from the safe room door, the five survivors reached for there weapons when there was a loud clatter and before they knew it hundreds of infected were swarming inside the house!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Everybody stay close!" Nick called, they all attempted to gather in a group, it was futile a constant hoard of infected swarming inside. Carley felt something wrap around her waist and she fell to the ground, she began to get dragged through the monsters, they were punching, kicking and biting her while she was being dragged!

She was screaming and calling out for help but it seemed no one could hear her! Before Carley knew it she was met by the sight of the night sky and a smoker staring to rip into her flesh!

The female's vision was fading; she could feel the warm sensation of her own blood being spilled over her body, but then it all came to a halt, she couldn't see anything, a cloud of smoke was surrounding her!

Confused she attempted to get up but then something grabbed her arms and began to drag her across the ground; what ever it was dragging her stopped.

She lifted her head; the teen was met by the sight of two kids? They couldn't have been older than 15, one female and one male.

The female had long purple hair obviously died recently, dark brown eyes and no taller than 5ft 5. The male was the exact same size, he had pitch black hair once again obviously died, but his eyes were red which meant contacts, the males right eye was covered by his dark hair and a small tattoo lay under his left eye.

Both of the kids wore black clothing decorated with different designs, the girls with a smiling clown face and the boys a plain white skull.

"Ughh who are you?" Carley groaned, "Beth and Steven now come on we don't have enough time!" The male barked.

**Shout out to be best friend Psychobabydoll (Beth) and SweetieXoX27 (Kiersten) This chapter would have took a lot longer and been completely different if it wasn't for you two :DD Im soo happy about this chapter **** and yes more OC's but I have something planned don't you worry…**


	9. Partnership

Chapter 9: Partnership

The introductions were cut short when the two kids began to run away, "COME ON!" Steven shouted, without thinking Carley followed them. They ran into a back alley behind the row of houses.

"No I have to go back! I have to make sure there ok!" Carley began to run out the alley way but Steven and Beth jumped and pulled her back. "No you don't! It's too dangerous!" Beth had the face of a saddened puppy. "But… Axel and Corin!" Carley cursed under her breath then decided to ignore the two.

The woman kept a tight grip on her rifle as she began her run back to the house that was still being swarmed! "Ugh she just won't listen will she!" Steven screamed in frustration, Steven and Beth followed behind her, Beth clutched a blood covered Axe and a Pistol tucked into her belt while Steven held a combat shotgun and a butcher knife in his belt.

The stood a few steps away from the front door and began firing killing the infected that attempted to run inside, the three followed behind the infected running inside.

They soon came rushing behind them; they ran into the living room, "Carley!" Axel shouted, she ran over to him and hugged him. "Who are those two?" Nick pointed to the two kids standing at the house door way killing off the zombies running inside.

"Steven and Beth" Carley replied, the infected stopped rushing towards them and soon enough they were in peace.

"Thanks" Carley faced the two kids and smiled, "Your welcome" Beth returned the smile. "Were gonna go" Steven began to walk off. "What go! You just got here?" Axel ran up behind them, "We saved your friend now be happy and leave us!" Steven barked as he walked off with Beth.

Carley stepped forward to run after them but a heavy hand fell on her shoulder, "Leave them" Nick sighed. "But why? There only kids!" Carley protested, "It's the end of the god dam world, so let everyone have there own choices! Plus I don't like brats so I can't be bothered to look after two of them" Nick threw his hand up in defence.

Carley stamped her right foot on the ground and rolled her eyes, "Why did they save you?" Ellis scratched the back of his head. "You're complaining?" Corin raised an eyebrow and Axel smiled.

"Let's get ready to move now! I don't want to be out in the dark longer than I have to!" Nick groaned. The five survivors stepped forward and Carley grabbed her discarded weapons off the floor.

The five survivors stepped out of the house, they were all huddled together, the night was dark and dimly lit, and if they were going to survive they would have to stick together.

They began there walk down the now deserted street, Carley couldn't keep her focus, her mind was swimming and she was confused but unsure what about…

Axel and Corin slowed down to Carley who was slightly lagging behind the group, "What's up Carley?" Axel's voice was soft. The blonde shuck her head violently and smiled "Nothing!" She then picked up her pace. Axel turned to Corin "Something's up!" He frowned.

Carley's eyes focused ahead of her, the infected running towards the group were being quickly killed off by Ellis and Nick, who were leading the group. Carley knew something was wrong but she just couldn't admit it she didn't want anyone to worry about her, the normally tough and strong one who always set an example for Axel to break down now at the worst time ever!

The teen could feel the tears bubbling up in her eyes but no! She had to stay strong and keep her grip. Something in the distance caught her attention, it was a smoker wondering through a small back alley, and she seemed to have a new found grudge against those. The woman brought the aimer to her right eye and aimed straight at the infected's head and BANG! It burst into a cloud of smoke, she then continued her fast pace walk.

"Nice shot Carls" She heard Ellis praise, she shot him a glare for the new found nickname. Carley just decided to block out everything but the clacking of her heels on the ground, it brought her a moment of peace.

But that peace was soon cut short by a loud cough and Nick screaming for help! "Get this god dam smoker!" Nick cried as he was being dragged away, Ellis brought his shotgun do his chest and was about to shoot when Carley had already shot the creature and it exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"Two in a row?" Corin was puzzled; Axel sighed and seemed to accept that things are no where near normal anymore. Nick brought himself to his feet and dusted himself off quickly, "Thanks" He smirked at Carley, she nodded and continued to walk and everyone else resumed there old positions.

It wasn't to long before they came to a split in the bath, "Left or right?" Ellis sighed, "Right" Corin pointed. But before anyone could move there was a loud screeching sound that sounded all too familiar, "Hunter!" Ellis called, they couldn't pin point exactly where it came from since the street was dark but had a lack of infected around.

All of a sudden there feet became extremely hot and then they began to sting, "Ahh spitter goo!" Axel called as they all dived in different directions away from the acid. Carley took a few steps back towards a dimly lit house, before she could react something had jumped on her shoulders and started laughing like a maniac and leading her inside the house…

"JOCKEY JOCKEY JOCKEY!" She screamed in a panic but it must of went unheard, things could only get worse, there were sounds of loud breathing heard over the cackling then BAM she was hit by something with great force and sent flying across the dimly lit room.

The blonde slammed against the wall, she took a quick glance around, it seemed to be a living room but it was a major mess but then in front of her was a giant figure of a creature with great muscle mass. She was about to warn the others when it swung for her again, she dived and cart wheeled out the way.

The teen reached for her gun but noticed it was no longer attached to her and nether was the guitar, "Fuck!" She cursed under her breath, "If I'm going out, I'm going out fighting!" She smirked.

The woman stood in a stance that you'd normally see in the fighting movies then she raised her and gestured for the monster to come closer, it took the bait and came charging at her with its massive fists swinging wildly. "Here we go" She laughed.

**So erm yeah I know its kinda shorter than normal but its been pretty hard writing this :P But anyway shout out to my normal people Kiersten and Beth but also my friend Tamla who agreed to start reading this :3 Anyway I'll try and write the next chapter up quicker since its gonna be a good one :D**


	10. Man to woman

Chapter 10: Man to woman

Before the beast came anymore closer to her, the growls and roars of infected could be heard coming towards her! The distant gun fires of her allies were being fired in the distance, her attention was moved away from the tank and to the infected running inside the room.

She took a quick glance to see if her weapons were anywhere to be found, nothing. She mentally face palmed, but then as one of the infected charged towards her she swung her right fist, knocking the infected's head clean off! This gave her an idea!

The hoard came roaring and rushing into the house and Carley started swinging her fists and kicking the monsters, it was all working perfectly, the infected were constantly running inside. The blonde could hear the gun shots of her team mates not too far away.

Carley was throwing punches everywhere and kicking the ones that got out of hand away just to throw another fist smashing there jaws, her hands were soon covered in the creatures blood and guts but that wasn't her main priority at the moment! After the commons where cleared stood in front of her was the tank, her jaw dropped!

The teen dived the reach of the tank and under the sofa that had clearly been tossed around a few times lay her rifle! She ran over to it and grabbed the gun as quickly loaded it, the monster was almost within reach of the girl. She pulled the scope to her eye and tried desperately to get a perfect aim at the Tank's head, then BAM she fired, but the monster was still running towards her!

"Crap!" She cursed; she quickly raised the gun again firing almost blind aim hitting the creature in various body parts, the Tank was still running towards her roaring and filled with pure rage!

After a few more shots the gun clicked and no more bullets were fired, she had obviously run out of ammo. She backed away but then the blonde tripped and fell straight onto her ass, she looked at the object lying in front of her, it was her guitar!

After a gasp she lunged and grabbed the guitar, the tank roared and came charging towards the teen once again.

Carley swung the weapon wildly in a panic screaming with every swing, the creature stopped but she still continued to bash it rapidly. The tank brought its fist up into the air and swung it towards Carley, with one giant breath she shrieked and slammed her eyes shut.

She waited for her fait, her body tensing and getting ready for the impact, but then her eyes shot open when a loud BANG from a close by gun rang through her ears. Standing in front of her was a man wearing all black and a matching hat… it was Axel!

"Axel?" She was puzzled, the tank dropped to the floor from more shots coming from the window, the male spun around on his heels and it was indeed Axel! He had a big heart warming smile on his face.

Carley jumped on her toes and latched her arms around the male, she heard footsteps enter the room; she released her grip and looked at the figures standing behind Axel. Nick, Ellis and Corin stood with the light shining from behind them. But then the image was shattered when something hard smacked her across the face, "Don't do that again Carley!" an angry voice growled.

Carley jumped back into reality, "What the hell Axel!" She barked, the blonde could see the furious face on her friends face. "Don't you ever walk off like that again, you could have died!" Axel screamed, Carley had never seen this side of Axel, he was always quite and polite to people (which got him bullied she added).

"You two lets go!" Nick called, Axel sighed then spun around and walked over to the others, Carley grumbled and picked up the guitar. "What happened to the rifle?" Ellis questioned, "Out of ammo" Carley groaned.

Soon enough the five had continued there walk down the street, everyone was trying to be extra protective of Carley since her only weapon was a guitar.

There was a giant bit of cardboard with a sentence written on it, "Safe house five blocks away" it red in big, bold red letters. The nights sky was limiting there sight and adding to the terror everyone was feeling, "You okay Carley?" Corin's voice was soft, she nodded in reply.

Corin sighed then turned to Axel who seemed to be in a mood like an angry child, Corin couldn't blame him though he would feel the same if it was his best friend or sister...

On the trip to the new safe house they didn't run into much infected and the only special was an annoying spitter than took a liking to Nick.

They all dived into the safe house and let out a sigh of relief, Nick made sure that this safe room door was sealed and secure, he was never going to make that same almost fatal mistake again.

The house was a three bedroom, there were no complaints.

Nick and Ellis took the main master bedroom with a king sized bed, Axel and Corin took a room with two single beds but they joined them to make a double and Carley chose the smallest room with just a single and a bunch of clothes only some of which interested her.

The two male teens were the last ones to lie down after they all had something to eat; there was still the awkward silence between Axel and Carley. Corin was fed up with it, so he decided to question Axel and he knew exactly how to do it…

Corin had just finished placing all the dirty clothes in the bath tub then hanging them up, he didn't like the face he was standing there just in his boxers, but then again he wasn't the only one confined to just the minimum.

He stepped out of the bathroom, the homes walls were a pale white full of family pictures and portraits of the people who once lived there, Corin judged by the decoration they were a very dull family with three kids.

The male stepped into the chosen bedroom and saw Axel laying in the middle of the beds staring at the ceiling, he too was just in his shorts.

Corin quickly stepped over and lay beside Axel, the other male just sighed. Corin jumped up and pinned Axel down, "What the h…?" Axel protested with a light blush on his face. The teen brought his head closer to Axel's neck and smirked, he could feel Axel heating up from the nerves and trying to slightly protest.

Corin let his hand drift down Axel's chest, "Now you tell me one thing?" He whispered into Axel's ear.

"W… what?" Axel whimpered, "Before I do anything, you have to tell me why you aren't, speaking to Carley?" Corin whispered, Axel frowned slightly.

"Fine I'll talk to her again" He rolled his eyes, "Good" Corin devilishly smirked then suddenly bit down on Axel's neck causing him to squirm.

Meanwhile in a room further down the hall, Carley lay on her bed fast asleep…

_The night's sky covered the street and the stars were dancing in the sky, it was about midnight when everyone was ether in there houses or out at a club. The streets outside were silent, Carley stomped out of a white house, her eyes filled with rage, "Carley Coalstane get back here!" A middle aged woman emerged from the home._

"_Screw you your not my real mom!" Carley barked, the woman seemed offended, "Your mother put me in charge of you an Axel so you listen to me young lady!" the woman screamed. _

_A male around the same age as Carley came running from the other side of the house, "Carley please don't go" He pleaded, "No Axel! I can't stand them, so you can ether stay or come with me!" She growled and passed angry glances at the woman at the door._

_Axel placed a hand on Carley's shoulder, "Please don't go" Axel's eyes filled with tears. "Axel Briggs what are you doing young man!" The woman wailed, Axel rolled his eyes. "Fuck you!" Carley raised her hand and flipped off the woman then stomped off down the street._

_Axel ran after the teen calling her name…_

Carley's eyes shot open, she found herself staring into darkness, she was heavy breathing and panting, and she seemed to be covered in sweat. "What the…?" She shook her head, she was confused about why the memory of her running away two years ago just suddenly rose up… But then something triggered, it was the night when Axel went missing and she was in heavy flows of tears for two days straight because they couldn't find him… It did turn out he was with his real parents due to them having a new baby but still she was worried sick!

She then thought it would have been her mind telling her that she put Axel through the same worry…

She slapped herself hard across the face, then smirked.


	11. The Flavour!

Chapter 11: The Flavour!

_**Writing this chapter I was listening to Avril lavinge 'Hot'. Fun fact I was inspired by Avril to create Carley :D**_

A dim light found its way through the curtains and kept a firm stare on Carley's face. The sudden light caused her to awake; she groaned and rolled over, she placed her feet on the wooden floor.

The sudden chill made her bring her feet up to her chest and hissed in protest, the blonde had forgotten that she was just limited to her black bra and shorts (because she cant stand anything else) for now.

She once again placed her feet on the ground, this time she was expecting the chill so she rose to her feet and began to walk towards the door.

The teen froze; she could hear the snores of the four others echoing in the silence of the house this caused her to chuckle. The blonde grabbed the door knob, twisted and swung the door open, she yawned and rose her arms in the air stretching out her body muscles, but with a few satisfactory 'pop's' from her bones, it was all good.

The blonde shuffled her way towards the kitchen, scratching her back along the way. She walked over to the fridge and swung it open, she groaned when she saw the lack of food left over, but now wasn't the time to be picky, she reached to the far end of the fridge and pulled out one of those cheap breakfast bars. The teen sighed and decided that it would do.

She sat herself on a seat at the table placing in the centre of the room, there was a clock looming over the stove on the other end of the room. Carley glanced at the object, '9:02 am' it re. She rolled her eyes; she didn't know how much longer the others were going to sleep for, not that she really cared, it gave her a lot of thinking time…

There was a mirror placed in the hall, which caught her attention, she jumped out of the chair and stood in front of the mirror, her eyes glanced all over her once clean body.

She was now covered in a few cuts, gashes and new found scars on her body, a rather odd coloured one above her left breast, this caused her to inspect a little closely and raise an eyebrow. "If your not dyeing or in pain its fine!" that's what her foster mother always said whenever ether of the two got injured. For once the teen chose to listen to the extremely annoying woman.

The blonde raised her hands and ruffled her hair, she chuckled at the result, which was her hair was literally a mess. She would literally kill for a hair brush, wait scratch that, kill a load more for a hair brush.

With one more sigh she just stared at herself again, the memories of her sneaking out into night clubs under aged and not caring that if she got caught she would get into A LOT of trouble, she would just drink and party her angers away or if that didn't work she would use her ex boyfriend.

Meanwhile in the other room, Axel awoke. A feeling of guilt in his stomach, since he had refused Corin twice now he was surprised the teen didn't hate him. He sighed then slowly stood up, trying not to cause the bed to creek; he glanced back at Corin sleeping.

His arm still draped over as if Axel was still there, he knew he could make it up to the other male sooner or later, he shuffled across the floor, the wood floor was cold against his feet but his stomach was rumbling and he needed food!

He crept passed the master bed room where Ellis and Nick were sleeping, he continued his hungry strut into the kitchen, and he was so pleased that the stairs led straight into the kitchen.

He quietly opened the door, he knew that Carley's room basically connected to the kitchen, he stepped inside the tiled pale kitchen, then in the hall way he noticed someone standing in front of the mirror in the hall.

It was Carley, "Carley?" He called, the blonde swung around and her diamond blue eyes were staring at the male. The blonde frowned, "Yes Axel?" She replied.

"I'm sorry"

"Wha-?"

"Your heard me Carley! I'm sorry for slapping you and being angry! I had no reason"

Carley remained silent; she just stared into Axel's clear brown eyes.

"Its fine" Carley finally spoke.

"Really?"

"Well not really but what the heck! Now isn't the time for fighting"

Axel smiled at how forgiving she could be when it came to him, Carley stepped closer, "I promise I won't be so stupid next time" Her eyes dropped to the floor. "Ha I thought it's what you do" He smiled and prodded her shoulder.

"I think were gonna spend another day in here" Axel started convocation.

"What makes you say that?" Carley raised an eyebrow.

"Well, last night I heard Ellis and Nick talking about it, plus Corin offered to clean everyone's clothes, so I doubt we want to go out dressed like this" Axel explained while looking down at his almost bare body and Carley mimicked the action.

"Good point" Carley smiled, "We got anything to eat?" Axel grabbed his stomach dramatically; "There are a few things in the fridge" Carley laughed and rolled her eyes.

Axel literally dived towards the fridge and swung it open and began to search its contents, Carley noticed something new placed on the bottom of Axel's neck.

"What's that on your neck?" She asked, Axel's eyes opened wide and he jumped and pathetically tried to cover it with his hand. "My my Axel Briggs is that a hickey on your neck?" She teased.

"Shut up Carley! You've done worse!" Axel's cheeks were now as red as a sunburnt tomato, "And?" She laughed.

Four hours later everyone was awake and they had all gathered in the kitchen, they were still all reduced to there minimum so the mood was slightly awkward.

"Corin what's the situation with the clothes?" Nick glared at Corin, "Erm well the first batch are hangin' up and dryin' and the second lot are getting soaked" Corin explained.

"Carley how's the food?" The ex Conman turned to the female teen that seemed not to care about being almost revealed. "What do I look like some sort of house wife?" She smirked and raised her hand and flipped off Nick. "Searisly tell us" Ellis added in a soft tone.

"Ughh fine, its alright, It should last us two or three days at max so were gonna have to go out looking eventually" She sighed. "Fine what ever just you know scram you three, do what ever you want around here, just don't bug us like brats" Nick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Nick that ain't nice!" Ellis moaned, "I don't care" Nick complained, Ellis gave him a friendly punch to remind him to be nice to the teens.

About another half an hour later, Carley was sitting in the living room watching what ever movies they had and currently she was watching a movie called 'Mortal kombat' it wasn't really her thing but she enjoyed the fighting.

Axel was standing at the door talking to Corin, "Wait here a sec!" Axel grinned, Corin rolled his eyes and smirked, he waited just like he was told to do.

About a minute later, Axel emerged from the room; he was dressed in a bright yellow one piece outfit, Corin burst into laughter.

"What you don't like it?" Axel pulled a child like pout, a big grin appeared on Corin's face, "It would be better if it had ears" he laughed.

Axel's face beamed he then jumped back into the room, "Wait there!" he called.

Once again Corin waited, the other teen took slightly longer this time, this time when Axel emerged, he wore a grey one piece outfit, it seemed to have patches of hair that looked soft. Then Axel reached behind him and pulled a hood over his head, revealing two small little grey and pink ears pointing at the top.

Corin's eyes widened, "You like?" Axel grinned.

Before Axel knew it he had been tackled to the ground with Corin kissing and biting at him, he felt the older teen slowly removing the suit.

"Oh getting excited now are we?" Axel grinned, Corin just laughed into his bites and kisses.

Corin worked Axel into there bedroom and slammed the door behind them…

_**Erm yeah I know there was no infected in this chapter but come on they deserve a break :D plus something's needed wrapping up, such as the argument between Carley and Axel and also I was inspired for the one piece by a friend of mine :D**_


	12. Smile

Chapter 12: Smile

_**So erm yeah you can properly guess the title was inspired by Avril's song Smile.**_

_It took one look and now I'm not the same…_

Carley just sat on the sofa watching movies; she could hear Corin and Axel doing something she didn't want to know.

She knew about the infection before it fell down on Savannah, she knew it wreaked lives, but she always thought that she would be that badass who can live through it all and stay brave through it, how naïve she was and the teen couldn't bare how naïve she really was.

The infection was basically a giant brick to her face, and she didn't like it one bit. But something was Searisly grinding on her nerves (wait scratch that she didn't want to use that word) it was the strangely loud moans coming from Axel and Corin, she knew exactly what they were doing, since it wasn't that hard to guess.

The teen moaned and placed her hands over her ears, and she resisted the temptation to scream.

About two hours later, Ellis and Nick emerged from upstairs; they were fully dressed in there first set of clothes, Nick's now clear white suit and Ellis's yellow shirt with overalls.

"Where you two going?" Carley cocked an eyebrow, "Looking for more food, don't worry we'll be back, but when we, were all leaving" Nick explained. "OK then" Carley didn't sound the least bit interested, "You sure it's safe for only you two?" Corin asked emerging from the room next door.

"We'll be fine" Ellis grinned, the two men turned around and exited the safe room; they slammed the door shut behind them.

"We'll then guess it's only us for a while" Carley stated.

The two men emerged from the house, the streets were fairly clear, "The nearest store is down that street!" Ellis pointed down a path that looked rather filled with infected. "Just figures" Nick sighed.

Ellis brought up his shotgun to his chest and began to fire at the infected that were just standing as a crowd in front of them, "Nice one kiddo" Nick patted him on the shoulder.

Nick ran forward and cleared the rest of the monsters with his machine gun, "Nice one" Ellis smiled. The two men continued there walk towards the store down the back ally, it wasn't too long before they reached the store.

Ellis' mouth swung wide open when he saw its state, other than being boarded up, the shop looked perfect, and its whole shelves were stacked with all sorts of food.

"Come on Nick lets go inside!" Ellis ran over to one of the boarded up windows, "No wait! There has to be a catch, a store like this would have been raided and ever thing would have been taken" Nick pointed out. "Hmm" Ellis thought.

"Who's there!" A voice called from above them, the two pairs of eyes shot up and there standing on the roof of the store was a man all covered in all sorts of armour, his face unshaven and his overall appearance just unattractive…

"Two survivors, we have three others waiting further down the street" Nick stated, the crazy looking man raised an eyebrow. "Go away! Nothing here for the likes of you!" His voice was angry, "Excuse me?" Nick frowned.

"Go away! This is all mine!" The man shouted, "It's a god dam apocalypse and you won't even give a little food to a few survivors?" Nick barked. "Nope" The man shook his head.

Nick turned around, Ellis was no where to be found…

"Ellis?" Nick called, but then something caught his attention, a loud thud was heard behind him. Nick spun around on his heels and laying there on the ground in front of him was the man with a large gash in his head… The ex conman looked at the roof of the store and there stood Ellis, holding the end of his gun, "Thanks sport" Nick thanked. Ellis grinned and beamed with pride.

The hick assisted in helping Nick onto the roof and they found a vent that led them straight into the store, all of the stores products were still in date and perfectly edible for the next few months, "Grab as much as you can and don't be scared to fill 3 more bags!" Nick ordered.

The two males had filled all five of the bags they were holding and they hastily made there way back to the safe house where the teens were waiting, Nick slammed the door shut behind him.

"Alright everyone get ready and let's move!" The conman called, "Hey Nick did I ever tell you bout the time me and my buddy Keith went fishin'?" Ellis started to babble, "Yes, yes you did" Nick sighed.

Carley emerged, she was wearing her black leather jacket, white under shirt, black shirt and heeled boots (she still had to remind her self that the heels were now half the size).

Corin and Axel also walked into the kitchen, Axel still dressed in his plain black clothing with his hat and Corin had went back to his brown t-shirt and blue jeans.

They had each grabbed a bag, Nick also gave Carley some rifle bullets which she was 'over joyed' about, they also brought more rounds for all there weapons.

"Let's move!" Nick stepped out of the safe room and glanced around aiming his machine gun, "Clear! Come on!" Nick ran forward and the others followed.

The group of five were now out in the streets, the sun was beating down but they were also relived because now they had full sight of the area around them, Carley stuck to the back of the group, Axel and Corin in the centre and Ellis and Nick in the front.

"That way" Ellis pointed down the back alley towards the store, without any complaints they began to quickly walk down the street, "Down that way" Ellis pointed to a turn off in the alley, once again they obeyed.

Axel inspected the area around him, in a few of the windows they were ether stained with blood or half a corpse was hanging out. While he was staring at a full corpse dangling out of window, its eyes suddenly sprung open revealing orbs of milky white. "Must of just turned" The teen thought to himself.

A sudden loud roar caused them to stop, before anyone could turn around they were all being flung in different directions, everyone for Corin who had been caught by the giant armed beast.

"Get this thing off me!" Corin cried while trying his best to wiggle his way out its clutches, it was rapidly smashing him into the ground with every cry he made.

Ellis was the first to rise to his feet, he brought the gun to his chest and immediately started to rapid fire his shotgun as fast as it would allow him, Axel was then the second and he joined in the shooting.

The giant armed monster soon died, Axel ran over. "Corin you okay?" He panted, the other teen stood up and smiled, and "Yeah I'm fine".

"I think that guy needed a hobby" Carley smirked, "Wha-?" Axel cocked his head. Ellis, Corin and Nick laughed then continued walking.

"I don't get it Carley" He crossed his arms like a child.

"Just leave it" The blonde rolled her eyes then dragged Axel to catch up with the rest of the group.

After a few more minutes they had exited the alleys, there were no sign of a safe house near by, but there was a lot of commons strutting around the street. "Carley take care of a few will ya" Ellis suggested.

"Fine" She growled, the blonde brought her scope to her right eye and squinted slightly, she was trying to get a perfect aim on the common then BAM she shot, dead in one shot and the others hadn't realised, she then repeated the cycle around 12 times before it made a click and she had to reload.

"That will do Carley" Nick placed his hand in front of her face, her reply was an angry frown. The survivors continued there travels down the street, the only infected they ran into was commons which were no problem at all.

Everything was going perfect for them, but a single sound sent terror through them all, a soft but loud sobbing could be heard, in front of them at the end of the path leading down into a subway, there was a Witch wondering back and forth across the entrance…

"You do realise were gonna go down there right?" Nick added, "What! Cant there be another way?" Axel protested. Nick shook his head.

"Oh god…" Corin mumbled.

_**So erm yeah… the song I was listening to while writing this was, Shakira give it up to me. I have no idea how it even fits with the chapter but it was what was playing in my ears…**_


	13. Echo

Chapter 13: Echo

_**As you of noticed I kinda suck at the action scenes but as all ways I give it my best shot :D Shout out to Beth and Kiersten who have been encouraging me and reviewing :D thank you so much :D**_

The five stood and they were all trying there best to think of how they could get past the sobbing monstrosity.

"I got it" Ellis burst with a beaming smile, "Hit me kiddo" Nick replied.

"Ok so Carley stands at the back with her rifle and shoots the bitch from a distance, but were gonna be in the middle to shoot her down before she gets even close to tha' girl" Ellis seemed very confident with that plan, Nick and Carley blinked a couple of time with there eyes wide open.

"What?" The mechanic cocked his head, "That's a good plan El" Carley praised.

They all got in position, Carley stood close to the end of street but she could still get a perfect aim at the witch with her rifle, the other four stood in the middle in a line, with there guns locked and loaded.

She saw Ellis signalling with his fingers; it seemed to be a count down, starting with 3…

2… Carley clutched tighter, a drop of sweat escaped her forehead, and she knew it was all down to her to get the perfect shot.

1… A few more drops of sweat escaped.

Then the hick held his thumbs up and Carley knew it was the signal, BANG!

She fired, the sound of the bullet roared through the air, but then that as cut short by the blood churning screams now emerging from the witch, who was now running straight towards Carley!

"FUCK!" She groaned, the blonde hadn't thought this through, it was all up to those four or else she would the witch's next meal!

She stayed in one spot and closed her eyes, the cries of the female demon could still be heard loud and clear, the blonde opened her left eye slowly and then her other eye shot open when just a few inches in front of her lay the witches dead and bloody corpse.

"Talk about cutting it close!" She shouted as she jumped onto her feet.

"Sorry!" Three of the males called back while scratching the back of there heads, Nick just stood there and looked grouchy (as normal).

The group then made there way back into there original formation and travelled down into the subway, the place was in a complete mess!

Blood marks covered most of the walls and rubble laying all over the ground, the shutters to go down into the actual subway was closed.

"We'll just use this as a short cut to the other end of town" Nick turned around to look at the four, they all just nodded in reply.

_But I ain't worried not at all._

Nick and Ellis both reached into there pockets and pulled out flash lights, "Where did you get those?" Axel asked.

"Yeah why haven't we got any!" Carley questioned, "The store only had two left" Nick growled.

Without anymore questions they began there steps into the darkness of the underpass, the only light was from Ellis and Nick's torch and Carley knew she wouldn't be very good with the rifle in this area ether.

She decided to stay close to Axel and Corin, "You scared?" Axel smiled; all he got in reply was a glare.

Axel chuckled to himself but then a loud noise caused him to jump, the whole group froze, in the distance from behind a corner a small tin can rolled out, there was a sigh of relief.

The whole group continued to walk, Axel's eyes were rapidly switching directions, and he was now feeling very jumpy.

The male teen glanced at his partner, the other male was fixated on scouting for infected, and Axel quietly sighed to himself.

When they were passing through the short underpass they ran into 10 commons and one hunter, they emerged into the bright light of day, "Oh lord I miss this sunshine!" Ellis grinned and swung open his arms as if to hug the sunlight.

Carley lifted her head and closed her eyes allowing the wind to gently run through her hair and sighed.

Axel, Corin and Nick checked to see if any infected were near by, the area was clear. "Come on move!" Nick ordered.

The street was fairly similar to the last one, most of the houses had small spaces in between them and all looked fairly identical, "There's a car store not far down the road, why don't we see if we can get ourselves a way outta here" Ellis suggested.

"Sounds like an Idea" Corin agreed.

"Agreed" Axel added.

"Carley take a look to see if the ways clear" Nick turned to Carley.

"ugh fine!" She groaned, she brought the scope to her eye and analyzed the area's ahead. "Looks fairly clear" She stated.

The group of five started to make there way towards the direction of the store that Ellis mentioned, the path seemed very long and rather boring.

With the sun beating down and raising there temperatures above comfort zone was causing them all to get annoyed and a little on edge, "Ughh this dam sun!" Carley groaned.

"It's like this a lot" Ellis smiled at the teen.

"Why now of all times?" Axel almost sobbed.

_**Erm yeah writing this chapter I listened to Witchcraft (Instrumental) by Pendulum :DD**_


	14. Who you really are!

Chapter 14: Who you really are!

**A giant shout out to Kiersten for helping me with the future of this fic :D**

They had all decided they were now heading towards the car store and it wasn't long away, it would take forty five minutes on foot.

The infected seem to hate the heat from the sun, there bodies seemed to react to temperatures, Axel had noticed that since it had gotten hotter, less infected have been spotted roaming the streets.

Axel's gaze was brought to Corin, he and Ellis seemed to be slightly more used to the sunlight better than Axel and Carley were, the teen figured it was because they grew up in Savannah of course.

It was then that Axel started to remember there final days in New York.

_The day before they left they were still at there high school, there friends saying good bye and giving them presents, tears were seen in many faces. Axel was surrounded by his many full of friends, most of them female but there were about 8 males._

_The girl in front of him was 5ft 6, pitch black hair with red highlights and she wore a black corset with chains and a red and black chequered mini skirt, her blue eyes glimmering with sadness. Axel knew in three days she was leaving too but that didn't change anything._

"_Why do you have to go?" She cried; "I'm sorry Marriet, I'm being moved down to Savannah" Axel softly smiled. "But we'll all miss you" A brunette spoke from the back of the small crowd._

The teen quickly smacked himself out of the day dream and back into reality, but then just before he could he remembered something, if Marriet left three days afterwards and the infection wasn't reported to have hit New York until five days later there's a chance she and some of the others could be alive, he grinned cheek to cheek.

Axel could now see the bright red car store; he kept his little faith of finding a car hidden because he didn't bring anyone down.

It wasn't long before they reached the car store, A LOT of cars were gone and the once clear glass showing off the new model cars were smashed and the cars had obviously been stolen but one car stood out.

It was a dark green land rover that looked completely untouched; Axel was confused at why no one had touched it! It would be the perfect vehicle! It could go on multiple terrains outside the city so they could get miles away from any crowd of infected! But then the case with the gas brought to his mind, if they were miles away there would be no way to get gas or any fuel source…

The group stepped towards the land rover, Ellis reached out to grab the door handle when as soon as he did the car alarm began to go off, it echoed through the streets for what seemed like miles! 

"SHIT!" The hick called.

"NOO!" Axel screamed, "We were so god dam close!" Axel continued.

The hoards of infected came rushing towards the car lot, "Come on everyone! Ellis try and sort out the car!" Nick commanded. Ellis imminently smashed the car window and released the lock and swung the door open, dived in then locked the door behind him then began to attempt to hot wire the rover.

There was a discarded Machete on the front of a car and Axel ran and dived for it, "Axel what are you doing?" Carley called.

"What does it look like?" Axel frowned, a large amount of the infected had now entered the grounds and now attacking the survivors, the car alarm was still roaring loudly attracting more every second.

Axel wildly swung the machete, his anger increasing with every swing, the frown on his brow getting tighter and tighter…

The teen then began to almost scream with every swing, his volume increasing with the strength increasing into his swings, the thoughts of everyone he knew being turned into mindless zombies or being eaten alive by them.

The situation was finally getting to him and it brought out his anger that, he had held inside after all of the bullying and torture was now being ventilated into these swings.

Blood was being splattered all over him, it felt like he had just jumped into a shower in full clothes and still hadn't jumped away. The once shining metal of the Machete coated in crimson anger.

Then suddenly the car alarm cut at a sudden stop and a cheering Ellis could be faintly heard under the now loud and snarling from the monsters.

_I'm hoping you'll understand, now let go of my hand!_

_I'll still be with you on the sunrise, just give me this one moment to unleash my feeling and bring hell to hell its self…_

Axel was still hacking and slashing at the infected rushing to get a piece of his flesh, the commons soon stopped.

Axel was panting, his face as red as the sun from anger. He released control of his arms and they flopped down and he kept a soft grip on the machete as his arms were left dangling, "Axel?" Carley and Corin called running towards him.

Corin grabbed his hand and gently led him off the car, "Axel you ok?" Corin asked, "Come on Axel what were you thinking!" Carley frowned.

Axel simply wrapped his arms around Corin and lay his head on the taller teen's shoulder, "Come on you three in the car!" The conman called, the teens dived into the back seats of the rover, and Nick sat in the driver's seat and Ellis in the opposite.

Axel was in the centre seat in the back, he returned to resting his head on Corin's shoulder even while they put there seat belts on.

Nick pulled the car back and started to drive.

They didn't know how long they would be on the road for, nor did the care, it was just a moment's piece one again, an atmosphere of peace and hard worked bodies was floating around the vehicle…

Nobody wanted it any other way…


	15. Sealed!

Chapter 15: Sealed!

_**OK I forgot to credit my friend Beth for helping me with this fic on the last chapter! Sorry!**_

_**Oh btw this chapter is based around 'Steven' and 'Beth', if your not interested in those characters don't read this! I thought that they deserved a little attention!**_

The two young teens were running down the streets of Savannah, the sun was heavily beating down and they were being chased by a hoard of the monsters!

There guns had run extremely low on ammo, only a limit of two shots in there pistols, there machetes had been loosed long ago and a discarded frying pan they found had broke in two…

But then something caught Stevens eye, in the distance there was a white van that had the letters 'C.E.D.A' in giant bold letters on the side of the van.

"Come on Beth look!" Steven pointed towards the van, the female nodded and they both picked up there pace.

The two soon reached the van, in front of them stood a four floored hotel, there were various men on balconies each holding guns and in yellow hazard suits.

There was a black electric fence around the hotel, two of the mean opened the gate and shouted "Get inside you two!".

The two teens dived into the gates and then men slammed it behind them, the other men with guns proceeded to shoot the hoard of infected running towards them.

Steven and Beth were in a poorly decorated courtyard of the hotel and they were approached by a crowd of the men in suits, "Give us your weapons!" One of them grabbed Beth's handgun.

Steven snatched the gun back, "What do you think your doing!" The man shouted.

"What does it look like?" Steven smirked, the men proceeded to grab the two teens and disarm them of there weapons, they then grabbed the teens and led them towards a pair of double wooden doors. Another two CEDA members then walked over to the doors and opened them.

The men then tossed the two teens inside and slammed the door behind them!

"What the fuck!" Steven called as he jumped up and ran over to the door, a faint click gave Steven the signal that the door was now locked.

Beth ran over and started bashing her fists against the door, "Let us out!" She screamed.

"If you two don't shut up where gonna have to shoot you both!" A angry voice of a man was heard outside, the two then backed away from the door and turned around.

There sight was met by five others!

A tall male with short black hair and in a blue fire fighters uniform, a slightly shorter blonde woman with bobbed curled hair in a bright red suit, a woman the same height in a green flight stewardess uniform, another male only slightly shorter then the other dressed in a yellow shirt and brown jeans and finally another man who was the same height as the tall male was in a tank top and green shorts.

"Who are you?" The woman in the red suit spoke.

"We should ask you that" Steven replied.

"Look kids just tell us your name" The man in tank top spoke,

"I'm Beth and that's Steven, who are you?" Beth stepped forward.

"Brad" The tall fire fighter smirked.

"Sandy" The waitress smiled.

"Alice" The woman in the red suit answered.

"Freya" The airways stewardess spoke.

"And finally I'm Richard" The man in the tank top spoke, he was obviously the oldest, his wrinkled face proved that.

Beth examined the others face, the fire fighters pure handsome face and him brown eyes gleaming with happiness; he had the face of the happiest child in the world.

Sandy had dark skin, she was obviously young, to Steven she looked around the same age as Brad, her brown eyes glinting with a sort of naive happiness.

Alice, she was the reporter from the TV show, "The truth!" It would investigate various cases that weren't told to the public, her bright blue eyes gave off a vibe of constant frustration.

Freya, her blue eyes glinting with the same naive spirit as Sandy, she had platinum blonde hair and slightly pale skin, the green uniform did not match well with her skin tone.

Richard, he was tall, short grey hair and a wrinkled face but slightly muscular body, he was obviously from the army or the marines or something along those lines, Steven knew he and Richard would not get along well, Richard's green eyes shined with a natural hate for small children.

"What are we doing here!" Steven asked.

"So where all on the same page here?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"How long have you guys been here?" Beth questioned, "Two days, we were promised a safe home by CEDA but…" Sandy spoke.

"But what?" Steven urged her to continue, "They trapped us in here, there were more us but they became infected and we five hid in one of the rooms and CEDA finally entered after a day and killed the infected! They then asked if any of us were infected then left!" Brad explained.

"Hang on, so they don't care what happens?" Steven's eyes opened wide, "You got that right son" Richard answered.

"Why are we in here!" Beth called.

"There testing how the infection is spread, so they grab all the survivors they can and see if you can survive and how you catch the infection" Richard explained to the teens, he knew exactly what was going on but not how to get out and that what a big problem.

Steven inspected the hotel they were in, it seemed to be a four star hotel, they were in the lobby and at the end of the giant lobby was a stair way leading off to various corridors holding room.

"But there's something you have to be careful about" Sandy spoke.

"Yes?" Beth cocked her head.

"One of the ones who got attacked by the crowd of the infected before you came, there body has not been found" The woman sighed.

"So?" Steven said being sarcastic.

"So, it could mean there is an infected running around here, or they have been taken by CEDA we don't know…" Richard added.

The group then retreated to a room that seemed to be filled with various arcade machines, pool tables and other forms of entertainment such as movies and a TV.

"So where you guys all in the same group when you got here?" Beth spoke into the silence, "No we weren't, there were 20 others, we didn't really know each other until the incident" Freya's cheering voice echoed in the silence of the hotel.

Steven sighed and slumped into the make shift seat of the corner of the pale room.

_A cry in the silence screams out the truth, the quite holds secrets and cries that can't be heard unless you head the words of death. For that death shall be the comfort of your own and the arms of solitude shall welcome you with a blood filled bite._

_**So erm yeah, I'm debating whether I should make this sort of Sub-plot thing into a different fan fic cause I have great ideas but It wont be more then at most 4 chapters long :P Anyway, next chapter is hopefully about the main group I just thought I would give this one a try!**_


	16. Wonders

Chapter 16: Wonders

_**This is back to the main groups POV.**_

_**I wrote this chapter listening to Transformer by Chris brown and lil Wayne, even though I hate rap but I love that song xD. Hate me if you wish xD **_

They had been on the road for hours! The group were no longer in Savannah but now in the wide open country in the blazing sun, and confined to a cramped Land Rover.

Axel sat, the windows on the both sides of him open causing his hair to blow everywhere, and his eyes were fixated on the wind screen, staring into the landscape.

Out In the country there was a large lack of infected, which was a giant relief to them as they were not prepared to be rushed at any given moment, but out in the country was the perfect place to prevent hoards due to the wide open space.

Axel's eyes glanced down at the gas meter, it was almost empty, he sighed and he knew this moment of peace wouldn't last much longer.

His eyes then glanced beside him to Corin, the teen had his half his head hanging out the window with his hair blowing in the wind and he looked saddened…

Axel then turned and looked at Carley; she was doing the same, her hair blowing in the wind and a depressed expression.

The humming of the rover engine came to a slow stopped and the car stopped in the centre of the empty country road, "Well that's it folks, we have to go out on foot" Nick sighed, he had heavy disappointment in his eyes.

Ellis didn't speak just sighed very loudly, Carley groaned and swung the door open and jumped out, "Its fuck knows degrees out here and we have to walk in the beating sun with no protection? This isn't going to end well!" She clutched her bright blonde hair and screamed.

"Oh! I forgot to mention I found this!" Ellis reached into the glove compartment and tossed a bottle of sun lotion at Carley, which she caught with greedy hands.

The blonde dropped to the floor and took off her boots; she then removed her black tights which were hugging her legs tightly.

She then proceeded to squeeze the bottle and waited for a large pool to enter her hands then started to rub it over her body.

"Your such a whore" Nick laughed, "Fuck you!" Carley growled in reply.

The blonde then passed the lotion to Ellis, Nick assisted Ellis is covering him with it then they swapped.

Nick then tossed it to Corin who proceeded to cover himself and then assist Axel and just to tease did it rather seductively.

Carley checked down the road with her rifle, "I think I can see a house in the distance" She stated.

"Good now lets get moving" Nick replied.

The whole group started to begin there walk, "Did I ever tell ya about ma buddy Keith? This one time we made bumper cars out of lawn cutters or whatever you call em and some other shit" Before Ellis could finish his story Nick placed his hand on the mechanics mouth and he took the hint.

"Hey Corin?" Axel turned to the other teen, "Yes Axel?" He smiled.

"What's up? You seem kinda down" Axel cocked his head and pulled the sweetest puppy eyes Corin had ever seen…

"You bored?" Corin cocked his eyebrows.

"Wha? How did you know?" Axel gave in, "You're actin out of character" Corin smiled.

"Hm, well there's nothing really much to talk about in a zombie apocalypse" Axel replied, "That Ellis guy has a lot to talk about" Corin laughed.

"Nick doesn't seem very talkative" Axel added, "I don't know if I wanna trust him, I haven't saw him around town ether, I saw the Ellis guy working at the garage, but the other guy…" Corin sounded very suspicious. "Yeah, why is he wearing a white suit when it's like I dunno how many degrees but it's hot!" Axel tried to sound dramatic.

"I'm surprised he hasn't passed out" Then as soon as Corin finished, from the corner of his eye he saw the man in the white suit drop to the floor.

"Ah shit!" Ellis called.

"I'll grab his legs!" Axel ran over with a feeling of guilt inside of him.

"Wait! Take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt so can cool down!" Carley suggested, "Good idea" Ellis smiled.

Ellis then proceeded to unbutton his shirt and jacket, Axel in the mean time removed his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants legs.

"Carley and Corin keep aware for any infected" Axel grunted, Nick was heavier than the teen thought.

There pace was slowed down more than they would liked, a small group of infected noticed them and ran towards them!

But they didn't get too close due to Carley's almost master aim with her rifle.

It was a long walked that dragged more than they would like until they reached the house on the side of the road, Carley ran inside to check if it was occupied, no one…

The home seemed to be perfectly intact, a fridge full of food and a power generator in the back yard, "Come on get him in!" She called.

After that Nick was brought inside and they found a master bedroom and lay him in the centre of the bed.

Ellis sat down next to him and removed all other pieces of clothing expect his boxers, "I'll stay here and watch em, you three check around ok?" Ellis suggested.

"Sure" Corin replied, with that the three teens exited the room and started inspecting the other rooms of the home.

Axel was checking the rooms next door to the master bedroom, there were a total of five bedrooms! Every single one decorated for children apart from the master.

The teen slowly pushed the door at the end of the hall open, there was only a dim light in the room, he heard a screech and something grabbed him, he pushed what ever it was back with great force then jumped back.

The creature ran forward out of the shadows, it was just a common infected.

The monster was a woman, she looked recently turned, her skin wasn't as pale as the others and her hair looked less disgusting, she was obviously around the forty mark due to the little wrinkles on her face.

Axel pulled his shotgun and without haste shot the woman, with a faint shriek she dropped to the ground…


	17. Sealed! Part 2

Chapter 17: Sealed! Part 2

**Part 2 of the sub-plot thing with Steven and Beth trapped in the hotel by CEDA agents.**

**I wrote this while listening to Sunrise by The cataracs ft Dev**

Beth sat in the opposite corner of the pale room to Steven, her purple hair hanging down to her chest, she sighed.

As far as she knew they had been trapped in the hotel by CEDA to be used as guinea pigs, but something didn't seem right about the hotel, how where they going to get infected if there were no infected around inside to begin with? Were they seeing if it was airborne?

She brought her knees to her chest and clenched, all they had to do was sit and wait for there fates…

_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath…_

The young teen stood up and walked towards the door, "Where you going?" Steven asked.

"Just going to look around, don't worry I'll be fine" She smiled in return. The others in the room simply looked at her and nodded as if to allow her to look around.

The young teen exited the room; outside of the room the hotel was silent…

_I was so worried about you but you never cared about me none._

Beth wondered into the kitchen, there was a cutting board out but it was covered in a red liquid, she guessed that it was not tomato juice.

The young teen then noticed a door at the end of the kitchen; she slowly stepped over towards it and reached for the handle. The girl then slowly pushed it open and stepped outside, "Hey what's she doing here!" A gruff voice called, she jumped and was about to make an attempt to run back inside when both of her arms were grabbed.

Before they could do anything else she screamed as loud as she could, one of the men who held her arm in a tight grip placed a hand over her mouth…

Various infected were now at the fence roaring and smashing to get inside but they were all taken down but the CEDA agents with guns.

One of the CEDA men pulled out a needle and inserted it into Beth's arm; she screamed into the guard's hand, as he just started to inject her with the fluid, a crowd of people came running out.

"GET OFF HER!" A gruff voice shouted, Richard came charging out and punched the CEDA agent in the face knocking him down the ground.

The other guard released his grip on the girl and she dropped to the floor, the guard hooked Richard in the chin but then something smacked the CEDA agent on the back of his head.

Standing behind the now on the ground agent stood Freya with her one of her high heeled shoes gripped firmly in her hands.

Three more guards ran over, Alice ran over and kicked one where a man should never be kicked, Sandy feebly elbowed one in the stomach causing him to kneel over and then smacked his head with her shoe and Brad punched the last one and he flew to the ground with a loud thud.

Steven was kneeling beside Beth trying to comfort her, another agent walked up beside him with him knowing, the agent attempted to grab him but Steven swept with his foot, knocking the agent to the ground, then jumped onto his torso and brought his foot down upon the agents face.

Steven picked the girl up into his arms and carried her inside; the others followed and slammed the door behind them.

"Beth" Steven softly spoke as he gently shook her; she groaned and shifted still unable to register what is happening.

"Wait, look at her arm" Richard knelt down and lifted her arm, there was a small spot that was bleeding, "You think they injected her with something?" Alice asked.

"Looks that way, but we can't be sure" Richard replied.

"Let's get her to one of the rooms upstairs" Brad suggested, "Wait I'll help I know first aid" The flight stewardess jumped in.

"OK then lets go" Steven nodded.

Steven, Richard and Freya carried her upstairs into room '12'.

They lay her down on the bed; its sheets were clear white and looked untouched.

The girl was struggling to stay awake; what ever they had injected into her body, her body was not accepting it.

It took them at least an hour to calm her down and by that point she had fell asleep, "What the hell have they done?" Steven grunted. "Maybe we could find out what there up to?" Sandy suggested, "How do we do that?" Brad replied.

"In room 7 it's a perfect spot for listening to the CEDA bastards, it has a giant window and they are stationed right outside of it" Richard explained, "Ok I'll go" Alice nodded.

"Why you?" Freya glared.

"Because I'm a reporter, snooping and listening is my job" The woman in the red suit smirked. Alice stepped out of the room and started to walk down the hall, her eyes were constantly drifting to the door numbers as she walked past them.

She came to a sudden stop when she saw the number 8 in gold imprinted on a pale blue door, the reporter pushed open the door silently and walked over to beside the window.

Various shadows of the CEDA agents were constantly walking past the window, Alice leaned closer towards the window so she could hear the agent's voices.

"So Holly you looking forward to tonight" A young male voice spoke, "Oh yes I cant wait" A female giggled.

"Oi you two! Back to your posts!" An angry mans voice roared; Alice saw a shadow run past the window with great speed.

"So, did you inject one of the subjects?" A angry voice questioned, "Yeah we did, her body seemed to react quickly but it wasn't like the others do you think… maybe…" The man stopped in mid sentence.

"Maybe what!" The angry male shouted, "Maybe there are immune subjects" the younger sounding man stuttered.

"I want to find out if that's really true…" Alice couldn't hear anymore as the two men walked further off and she mentally cursed the two men.

Alice ran back to the room where the others sat in wait, or in Beth's case 'lay' in wait.

She explained everything that she had heard, "I wonder what they meant…" Steven mumbled, "I think we can all agree on that" Brad agreed.

_The victim is never the true victim, only the second to fall is the true death. The pillars of life tumble and fall but then are restored for all to view and see…_

**I'm surprised I managed to write this while listening to a rather happy and one of my new favourite songs…**


	18. Spoken by Mind

Chapter 18: Spoken by Mind

**Back to the main group's POV.**

**Wrote this while listening to Robbie Williams's ft Nicole Kidman – Something stupid… (Trust me I have no idea how this came from this song.)**

Nick had awoken from his sun stroke but still couldn't move, his skin was extremely red as if he'd been over cooked in the oven.

The conman had called everyone into the master bedroom, after a long talk they had settled that they were staying there for a few days due to his 'condition' but afterwards they would have to find a way back to the city to get supplies.

Carley had opted to sit on the roof of the house and snipe for any infected, she had found herself a decent spot on the wooden surface and decided to lie down.

She peered through the scope of her rifle and watched Axel and Corin wake there way down the road towards the car, the blonde sighed.

There didn't seem to be any infected in an alarming radius around them, Carley decided to let her mind wonder into her memories…

"_Carley wait up!" Axel called running up the stairs of the poorly decorated home, "What is it Axel!" The blonde snapped._

"_Let me come with you" He dropped his head, "What? Why?" Carley's eyes widened. There were heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, standing behind Axel was a main in his late forty's now holding a spanner in his clenched fist._

"_What you gonna do? Hit me with THAT!" Carley smirked, "Dam right I'm gonna!" The aged man growled, "We'll just call child services or what ever you call it" Axel replied._

_But then something unexpected happened, the man struck Axel with his fist straight in the jaw and that's when Carley lost it, the blonde shrieked and leapt forward and began digging her nails into the man. _

_Before he had a chance to hit her, she raised her fist and punched him square in the eye, he stumbled backwards and Carley jumped back. Her jaw then slung open when the man proceeded to fall down the stairs…_

Carley shook her head violently trying to remove the memory from her mind, but still she regretted nothing! The blonde made a quick trip inside to find a notepad and a pen and decided to write down her thoughts out of boredom.

_(Carley's 'Monologue')_

I've never write one of these except in class, not as if I did loads though. I'm up here on the top of the roof, sniping these zombies if they come close while Axel and his new boyfriend Corin go get the car from down the street…

From what I can see there humping in the car, I think I'm going to look away! I think I'm going to go crazy if I didn't start this, I had a breakdown the other day and they caught me but it seems like where acting like it never happened…

But then that day brings back another painful memory, I met these two kids, Steven and Beth… I wonder where they are now. I hope there ok…

Well no use trending on breaking ice, Is that even how that phrase go's? Ah I don't care anymore, this stupid zombie apocalypse! But still I wouldn't of made it this far if it wasn't for Axel, Corin and these other two guys Ellis and Nick… Ellis is a redneck born here in savannah and Nick, well no one knows…

Oh and did I mention all four of the guys are GAY! I have nothing against them of course but come on, a girl has needs! But once again I cant dwell on it, one day if I survive I might meet Mr. right! Of course I wouldn't say that to any of those guys, this is girl talk! If only there were any others than that Beth girl…

It's funny, in all of my school life people said nothing like this would ever happen and that we should focus on our school life, but now look, all that slacking off and illegal hunting is paying off!

I think I should keep writing, this is a lot more interesting than I thought!

I think I finally understand what my old foster parents meant by sending us away because of an 'Deadly Illness' sweeping all over New York! I might not have liked them but all of my friends! But Axel, his is not like me, he can't live without friends! I have to be here for him as cheesy as that sounds, I have to!

I'm surprised he kept that necklace chain I got him years ago, he never takes it of and I'm happy about it! The thing is though, I don't know if I trust Ellis and Nick much… They don't really talk to us, yeah Ellis seems like a nice guy but its Nick, and he refuses to tell us anything about himself despite all this! That bastard!

He should open up a little, come on even I'm doing it! He's basically the old me, but only older and has man gentiles!

Oh Axel and Corin are on there way back now, they seem to be pushing the car no problem, I suppose I better stop now…

**I know its short but it look me AGES to get an idea **


	19. Sealed! Part 3

Chapter 19: Sealed! Part 3

**Steven and Beth's POV**

**I wrote this listening to Cover Drive – Twilight. Trust me I still have no idea how my mind works!**

_I want to hold you till the night fades away, let me hear you cry my name in happiness in the dark, we are loving this… loving this!_

Beth raised her head and peered at everyone standing around here all with concerned looks on there faces, "Beth are you ok?" Steven asked, the young teen nodded in reply.

"We should look around" Richard suggested, "What do you mean?" Alice questioned.

"It's obvious there hiding something in here, I say we split up and search this whole hotel" Richard continued, the whole group looked at each other and nodded.

Steven, Beth, Sandy and Brad in one group. Richard, Alice and Freya.

Steven, Beth, Sandy and Brad decided to explore Floor 1 and 2. There first route was through the main hall and to the room they previously took refuge in and then in various bed rooms. "What are we even looking for?" Steven sighed, "We have no idea, but just something" Sandy replied.

"Wait, didn't you guys say there were others but they became infected and then they just sort of vanished the next day?" Beth may as well of had a light bulb above her head, "Where you going with this?" Brad cocked his head.

"They must be still in the building" She bluntly stated, "Your right, they might be on the upper levels!" Sandy gasped, "We should go find and tell the others!" Brad suggested, and with that they all started there run for the upper levels.

The group found Alice searching rooms 102-108, Brad explained what they had figured out and Alice ran down the hall to find Freya; the only person missing was Richard!

"Where's Richard?" Steven turned to Freya and Alice, "He's up on the fourth floor" Alice nodded and they group ran to the fourth floor. "Richard!" The waitress called…

No reply…

"Richard!" Brad yelled.

A loud smash was heard from one of the rooms at the bottom of the corridor and then the door smashed down and Richard stumbled out with his right arm covered in blood.

A loud scream was heard and a creature faster than lighting jumped on Richard and clawed his back, he managed to fight the creature before the group made there way to him…

"Run" He mumbled, "What?" Steven cocked his head and frowned… "RUN!" Richard screamed. Another loud smash was heard, everyone's head shot to inside the room, a door seemingly inside the room to lead into the attic now had holes in it, hands reaching through and it was getting even more damaged.

"God dam it run!" Richard called louder; the rest of the group ran for there lives, they had no real idea where to go, there only idea was safety! "To the kitchen! There might be some weapons there!" Steven suggested and with that everyone's pace picked up.

They reached the kitchen in the matter of a minute, Brad grabbed a frying pan, Steven a large kitchen knife, Beth another large kitchen knife, Alice a ladle, Sandy grabbed a frying pan and Freya snatched a wooden spoon.

Loud roars and screams were heard behind them and the group spun on there heels and started to attack the infected now thirsting for there flesh! "Come on lets go get Richard!" Brad ordered, "No we can't risk those kids, Brad take Sandy and Alice" Freya suggested.

"Alright, come on you two" Brad smiled. The firefighter, reporter and the waitress set out to get upstairs and find there comrade, Freya stood guard incase any infected attacking her or the young teens.

"Freya use this!" Steven swapped his weapon with Freya but instead Beth took the wooden spoon and gave Steven her knife, "Thanks" Freya smiled. A few moments later the infected creatures began running into the room and darting for the young teens!

Freya ran in front of them and started slashing the zombies, "Go! Go find Brad!" She grunted, "No Freya!" Beth called and tried to reach out to pull her back but Steven grabbed her, "Come on Beth!" He tried to drag her out the room.

The two teens began to run out the kitchen and to the main lobby, Beth turned back to see Freya being overwhelmed and then pushed to the floor, she could hear her blood curdling screaming and cries. Tears began to flow…

_People give there lives for you, the only comfort you give is your tears, and do you really think they want that?_

Steven and Beth managed to fight off a small crowd of infected and make there way to the first floor; Steven turned to Beth and grabbed her hands.

Without saying a word he slowly moved his head closer and planted his lips softly on hers, "Just incase we don't live, I wanted you to know" He smiled.

_In fear, people show different sides and show there true feelings, be happy, be proud, and be alive…_

They started there run and made it to the second floor in no time, but there they saw Richard his right arm was swollen to a giant size, he was stumbling around still, he ran towards them and whispered a few words as he passed them, "Good bye" he whispered.

Richard ran into the nearest hotel room, he saw CEDA agents facing away from him, he charged through the window with a tremendous roar and charged both of the CEDA agents down with him and caused a crowd of them to fly in different directions!

Steven and Beth's head's shot forward when they heard running footsteps in front of them, Brad, Sandy and Alice ran around the corner, "What was that!" Alice gasped.

"It was Richard; he mutated and then charged out the window!" Steven called, "Where's Freya?" Sandy questioned, "She's dead" Beth's head dropped, "Come on you two" Brad gestured for them to follow him but just at that moment various roars and growls where heard and hoard of infected came flooding into the first floor, most of them went straight out the window Richard crashed through!

Steven ran slightly faster than Beth, the young girl was running when she felt something wrap around her leg and caused her to drop to the floor and hit her chin off the floor and started to drag her backwards, "Beth!" Steven called.

The young male launched his knife through the air without thinking, it pierced the smoker in the stomach and caused it to burst into a cloud of smoke!

He ran over to Beth, "You okay?" He asked, she nodded in reply.

They soon joined the other three, "There's away out in the attic we suspect" Alice stated, "How do you know?" Steven was doubtful.

"How do you think the infected got in here?" Brad smirked.

The group made there way to the door which leads to the attic, "Come on" Alice slowly opened the door, the group stepped inside and the reporter closed the door.

There vision was pitch black, "It's too dark for my liking!" Sandy was terrified, "Come on form a chain so we don't get separated" Brad suggested, the whole group joined hands with Brad as there leader.

A few moans and cries where heard through the darkness, the group froze.

A soft cry was echoing through the attic, "A witch?" Steven whispered.

They took a few steps forward; Alice tripped over something which caused her to fall over and the group to separate!

Alice flipped around to see a pair of bright yellow eyes glowing in the darkness! She jumped up and attempted to make a run for it, she ran a few steps then fell over again out of panic, she lay there heavy breathing hoping it would run past her, her eyes widened as something grabbed her foot and dragged her back further into the darkness as she screamed as loud as her vocals would allow her.

"ALICE!" Beth cried, she franticly felt around and began panting combined with whimpers, she was feeling utter terror! Suddenly a bright light filled a small part of the room and Beth headed towards it, Brad was standing in the light, she was soon joined by Steven and Sandy…

The group closed the door behind them, they went up the small set of stairs and inspected, they seemed to be on the roof, the city around them was destroyed completely, infected everywhere and in the courtyard the bodies of the CEDA agents lay in a pool of there's and other peoples blood.

There was a small fire in the center of the roof, "Doesn't look long deserted" Brad sighed,

"Wait look at that tarp! I bet we can make smoke signals for any survivors or planes" Sandy suggested, "Great Idea" Brad agreed.

The began using the tarp to send various smoke signals into the sky when there was a loud smash and fast footsteps up the stairs and the door slammed.

Everyone turned there head's to face the door, Alice stood there, her read suit ripped in various places and she was covered in blood, she held a piece of wood with nails through it and the nails were covered in blood.

"Thanks for leaving me" She sarcastically smirked, "Sorry, we couldn't see" Steven sighed.

Alice sighed and shrugged, she then joined them around the fire, waiting for any form of rescue…


	20. Lover's Rescue

Chapter 20: Lover's Rescue

**I wrote this listening to Turn me on by David Guetta, Disturbed Hell and Disturbed Two worlds.**

**This is what I will call a 'Climax chapter', also I could imagine Carley singing the song (Turn me on) to a certain someone ;) (Does that make me strange? xD)**

_My body needs a hero, come and save me…_

Carley lay on the top of the roof of the house checking the area with her rifle, Axel and Corin had brought the car back and filled it with gas.

She noticed something in the far distance, it was smoke in weird formations, "Hey Axel come here" She called.

Axel ran up beside her, "Is that smoke signals?" She cocked her head, Axel looked "Yeah" he nodded.

"Do you know what that means?" She smirked; Axel stood for a second and thought "Indians?" Axel shrugged.

Carley face palmed, "No you idiot, other survivors!" She sighed, "But that's back in the city!" Axel moaned. "Where going to save them!" She stamped, the two ran down to Ellis and Nick and explained there sightings.

The group were finished packing after 5 minutes and they started there drive to there destination, they had packed extra gas for the way back.

_**(Meanwhile at the hotel)**_

The five sat around the fire, Brad and Sandy were creating the smoke signals, and Alice had found a notepad and a pen and started to write a news story about 'The evil of CEDA'.

"So Brad how old are you again?" Alice asked, "18, why?" Brad frowned. "I just keep forgetting, I'm writing it into the news report" Alice shrugged.

"Yeah that's if we make it out of here" Steven shrugged, "Don't talk like that! Where going to make it!" Sandy smiled, "What ever miss optimist" Steven growled.

An hour passed and the group were surprised by the sounds of gun shots! They jumped out of there seats, a land rover filled with other survivors was in front of the hotel.

Brad starting jumping up and down waving trying to get there attention, five people stepped out of the rover.

Two older men, a blonde teen age girl and two male teens, "Carley!" Beth called, the blonde's head shot around, "Beth and Steven!" She called back.

"We'll come and get ya!" Ellis called, the group ran inside the hotel, "Come on we have to go meet them!" Sandy ran to the door.

_**(Main group's POV)**_

They ran inside the hotel, as soon as they opened the two front doors they were targeted by a group of commons and a smoker, "We have to get to the roof!" Carley ordered, "Yes madam" Axel cockily replied.

They stepped one step forward when a loud screech was heard, a zombie wearing a bright green air stewardess uniform came running towards them with inhumanly long claws.

Axel blasted the monster with his shotgun but it didn't seem to fall, Ellis also joined the shooting, Corin, then Carley. The woman soon fell with a faint shriek, "Man, she's still bleedin, her scratch wounds like new" Ellis sighed.

"Yeah, look she has a name tag! Freya" Nick pointed out, "Come on! Let's get to the roof" Corin demanded.

The group made their way to the first floor, a crowd of infected was literally waiting for them; in that crowd was a hunter in a CEDA outfit and a smoker with long brown hair and a torn Hazmac suit.

Carley managed to get a perfect shot in a hole in the suit and strike the smoker, the sight was odd, it burst into smoke and the suit inflated and then burst.

The hunter then made its attack, it landed on Ellis but before it could do more than a scratch it was taken care of by Nick. They decided to make a run for it from the commons and it seemed to work pretty well.

_**(Other Group POV)**_

"We have to go back through the attic!" Brad ran for the door to the attic, "But what about the witch?" Steven questioned, Alice brushed her hair and smirked "Taken care of".

They entered the dark attic but decide to keep the door open to allow some light, from what they could see the floor was tiled, covered in blood and tables with bloody knives next to it stood around the room.

A few feet from the door a dead body of a witch lay in a pool of blood, its head had various stab, scratch and marks that looked like they came from a blunt object.

It took them a few minutes but all of them found the door out of the attic, as soon as all of them exited they heard loud roar, they swung around the sight was horrific. A mutated Richard, his right arm swollen beyond belief, left arm shrunk and just looked feeble and body swollen.

The man roared again and charged towards the group, they all dived away in different directions, they ran out the room and Brad slammed the door behind them, "Run for it" He suggested and they all complied.

There were a lot more commons than they thought, the hallways were literally caked with them, although a large group seemed to be in the CEDA uniforms.

"Just cut a path through them" Alice smirked, the group charged and managed to slice a path straight through the infected and reach the 3rd floor.

Standing in the center of the hallway was a jockey, spitter and a hunter. All three of them were going to be a problem, a big one. First the spitter noticed them and released her painful acid straight at them, they all dived, then the jockey was manically laughing and jumping down the hall and the hunter was on all fours ready to pounce.

The jockey grabbed Sandy and the hunter pounced Steven, the acid had separated the whole group so none of them could save there comrades…

Everything was going to hell until BANG! A gun shot ran through the air. BANG! The hunter yelped as it dropped to the ground in a pool of blood! BANG! The jockey's laughing stopped and it dropped with a thud and one final BANG! The spitter evaporated into a pool of acid lying on the ground.

A group of five footsteps ran over to the group, Steven lifted his head there stood, Carley and her four teammates.

She had her hand held out to Brad who was on the floor; she held a smug look on her face. The blonde faced Steven and Beth, "Guess that makes us even" She smiled.

"Funny" Steven sarcastically replied, "Thank you" Beth smiled and nodded. Carley then turned back to Brad, winked then started to walk away. "Come on you guys lets get out of here" She gestured for the group to move.

It was almost a clean sweep on the way out of the hotel until they reached the ground floor; standing in front of the doors was a tank!

"Shit Tank!" Ellis and Nick called, "A what!" Alice gasped.

"Grrrrraaahh!" Carley roared like a monster, "I'm sick of these god dam things! I killed one of these signal handedly!" She was now in a fit of rage, she brought the rifle up to her chest and fired three times, one hit its forehead, eye and its chin.

It didn't drop to the floor yet; it was still full of rage and life it began running towards the group of 10…

Ellis, Nick, Axel, Corin and Carley all began firing at the beast as quick as they could, just before the tank reached them it fell in silence.

They quickly made there way back to the rover; it was obvious that all ten of them wouldn't fit in the land rover, there was another one almost identical parked in front of the hotel, inside it had a CEDA uniform and nametag. They tossed them out and then pulled behind the other rover.

In the front rover there was, Nick, Ellis, Alice, Corin and Axel and in the second was Carley, Sandy, Steven, Brad and Beth.

In the second rover in the front seats sat Brad and Carley, the blonde couldn't stop looking at the firemen, she could tell he was from the uniform.

Her eyes were constantly glancing back and forth, she knew he was stealing glances too, "So how old are you?" Carley asked, her voice keep and seductive, when she realized the blonde would have slapped herself there and then.

Brad smiled "18", Carley felt like jumping up and down and screaming yes. "You?" He asked, "Um 16" She grinned like a moron, _God damn it_ she thought to herself.

It wasn't long before they reached the house, they had all chosen which rooms to stay in and who was going on the sofa, the only one on the sofa was Alice since she refused to share a room.

_I need your love, I need a hero, are you here to save me?_

_Ive been feeling weird and low, I know you can rescue me!_

_Make me come alive!_

Carley and Brad had decided to share a room with a double bed, Brad held her hand and kissed her softly then they decided to move to the bedroom.

He had her pinned against the wall, she was moaning with every move…

The two turned around when the door swung open and Axel was standing there, "Hey guys? Yeah use this" Axel nervously smiled and threw a condom across the room and it landed next to them.

"Where did you find that?" Carley questioned, "In one of the draws in mine and Corin's room" The young male then closed the door and trotted off to his room.


	21. Feeling

Chapter 21: Feeling

**Shout out of the normal Beth and Kiersten for keeping me motivated to write this :33 Also credit to a friend of mine Amber :DD**

**I wrote this while listening to lots of songs and watching Desperate housewives and big bang theory (but that's a different story xD)**

Carley groaned and opened her eyes, the sun was bursting through the curtains and shining straight into her face, causing her to squint and hiss in annoyance. She felt a horrible feeling in her gut, like she was going to vomit.

The blonde groaned but didn't move at all, just lay there with Brad's arms around her, she honestly couldn't be bothered to move.

_Itching, itching, itching on the inside, not even you can hide, the hand shall make you come alive, and you're too young to die!_

The blonde felt Brad move, groan and she rolled over to face him, his bright eyes gleaming at her. "Morning Brad" Carley groaned.

"Hi Carley" Brad smiled.

The teen walked over to the window, she stared blankly out of the boarded up windows into the emptiness, and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her half naked body.

_Choose your last words; this is the last time…_

Carley slowly turned around and began softly kissing the fireman, the blonde had a terrible feeling in her gut about today, and something just didn't feel right she felt like telling someone but she didn't want to worry them.

"Carley!" A familiar voice sounded from behind the bedroom door, the two lovers jumped apart.

"What is it Axel?" Carley sighed.

"Corin and Ellis made breakfast" Axel knocked on the door.

"Alright we'll be straight through just let me put on a shirt" She replied.

"Eww" Axel cried running down the hallway.

"I think I'll go shirtless for now, I'm feeling kinda lazy" Brad grinned.

"I'm not complaining, but just remember there's four gay guys out there" Carley bit her lip and smirked.

After a few minutes Carley made her way to the dining room, she decided to wear her plain white shirt with leather skirt.

Brad had saved a seat right next to him but she decided to be a tease and sit on his knee.

"Oh god please save it for the bedroom" Nick groaned.

"You're just jealous" Carley stuck her tongue out and flipped him off.

Axel laughed; "I think its cute Carley's found herself someone" he smiled.

"I know where in the middle of an apocalypse but come on, there's other's in the room" Alice frowned.

"Oh lighten up miss grumpy" Sandy giggled.

"Hey where are Steven and Beth?" Brad questioned.

"Still sleeping" Ellis answered.

"So do you like the pancakes?" Corin grinned, everyone nodded in reply.

"We would of made more but there was barely enough for everyone" Ellis sighed.

"What about Steven and Beth?" Carley cocked her head.

"There's some cereal and snack bars in the cupboard" Nick stated.

After an hour Steven and Beth had woken up and eaten there breakfast and the gang were left to amuse themselves for another day in the house, no one wanted to leave the house.

It had all the facilities needed, well stocked cupboards, out in the middle of no where with no infected.

Carley and Brad sat on the roof; the blonde was scanning with her rifle when she noticed something in the distance.

It seemed to be a small camp with a giant lit up sign, "Evacuation Centre" It read it big bold letters.

Carley ran downstairs and gave everyone the news, the group then immediately opted to move instantly, the gathered all the supplies and weapons and jumped into the rovers and headed towards the centre.

They reached the camp within fifteen minutes; they pulled up to the giant metal fence.

A man in a hazmac suit approached them, "How many of you?" He asked.

"Ten" Nick smirked.

Two giant metal gates opened and the two cars pulled in, the survivors stepped out with smiles on there faces.

"Where going to run some quick tests to make sure no of you are infected" One of the men with a clipboard asked.

"But first please write your names down" Another man added.

They passed around a clipboard each sighing there names on it and there ages.

The survivors were led into a facility, stripped of the clothes and stabbed with a few needles.

"Can we please speak with Miss Carley Coalstane?" A deep voiced male asked, Brad had his arms strictly around Carley but she shot him a sympatric look and he released his grip.

She followed the man, she was then placed in a white robe.

Back in the room the other survivors were waiting around patiently, a man with a microphone spoke.

"First we have replaced and ridded your clothes of all infected and bacteria so you can wear those again and all of you in this room can now board the plane to the small resorted section of California to meet with the others survivors"

"What about Carley?" Axel frowned.

"I am sorry but she is infected" After the man spoke a click was heard to hint that the microphone was cut off.

"Infected!" Everyone gasped.

"CARLEY!" Axel screamed, through the giant window they saw Carley running down the hall with a terrified look on her face!

Two buff men in protected suits grabbed her, she struggled for her dear life to break free but she just wasn't strong enough, she was screaming as loud as her voice would allow her.

The group of survivors were re-dressed and led to a aero plane, "Carley!" Brad cried.

As the aero plane lifted off into the sky the two giant metal gates were broke down by a giant hoard of infected including two tanks!

All of the survivors ran to the windows screaming "CARLEY!"

_My heart breaks with every step that I take…_

_I feel so alone in this lonely place, why can't I be at home?_

_Sometime's love is not enough when the world is not enough and I don't know why…_

**Well I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter… Judgeless is officially finished D:: I may write an alternate ending but I don't know, I know the ending was kinda sudden but I ran out of ideas but I have loads of ideas for a sequel :)**


End file.
